


The Invisible Boy Everyone Saw

by Notsalony



Category: Eye Candy (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Boyfriend!Lucas, Boyfriend!Mason, Boyfriend!Scott, Dom!Jordan, Dom!Scott, Exhibitionism, Forced Nudity, Group Sex, Humiliation, In Plain Sight - Freeform, Influencing, Learning to be okay with what you like, Low Resistant, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Needs being met, No one notices, Nudity, Oral, Outdoors masturbation, Polygroup, Possession, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reluctant, Risky Public Nudity, Sharing, Spirit!Lucas, Stripped, Sub!Corey, Threesomes, Turned Out, Vers!Mason, Voyeurism, Whored Out, dom!Theo, dom!liam, dom!stiles, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Corey’s always had a need for public sex. He likes being stripped, fucked in public and left to fend for himself in embarrassing situations.  But now with Lucas dead after becoming a Chimera, and Mason’s much more buttoned up sex, not every need is being met and his desires are starting to boil over.





	The Invisible Boy Everyone Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Commissioner #1, I hope you enjoy

This was a dream.  Corey was sure of that much.  Maybe it was because everyone in the Jungle was faceless as he walked through the crowd.  Maybe it was the fact that as he pushed through them he spotted Lucas sitting in one of the booths at The Jungle and looking like his human self.  Human self… Lucas frowned.  No.  He could see the tips of the spikes on Lucas’ bare arms.  
  
This was Lucas after he’d been turned into a Chimera, after he’d become part Girtablilu.  A human with a scorpion tail, amongst other parts of the scorpion… they were guardians of darkness.  He knew how they’d chosen the Girablilu for that aspect, to try to draw out the wild hunt.  They were similar to the Hell Hound, they guarded the human world against the supernatural, and being murdered and taken apart to be part of Lucas had driven him insane.  Lucas…  Corey reached out for him, and was shocked at how warm he felt.  
  
“Hey babe.” Lucas smiled and kissed Corey deeply.  “You ready for tonight?” Lucas waggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Tonight?”  
  
“Oh don’t be coy with me.” Lucas reached out and cupped Corey through his jeans.  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“I finally did it?”  
  
“Did it?”  
  
“You know, set up your _walk_.” Oh god this memory.  This… oh fuck.  Corey smiled and blushed.  
  
“oh.”  
  
“Yeah, oh.” Lucas smacked his arm lightly.  “We’ll let it get a little more packed in here and then we’ll go towards the back door.”  
  
“Okay…” Corey felt that same nervous energy building up in his body, now he’d be invisible by now.  
  
“I can’t wait to see how you handle this.” Lucas smirked.  
  
“It’ll be fun.” Corey blushed.  
  
“Fun?  That’s all you got?  Your boyfriend sets things up to fulfill your greatest fantasy, and _fun_ is all you can say?” Lucas moved in close to him.  “I’m not wearing boxers so it’ll be easier to pull out and fuck you in a bit.”  
  
“God…” Corey shuddered.  
  
“That’s better.” Lucas’ hand went down Corey’s body and rested on his belly toying with the hem of his shirt.  “Someone’s wearing too many layers…”  
  
“fuck…” Corey whimpered as Lucas’ too warm hand ducked under his shirt and began to toy with his body.  
  
“Take it off.” Lucas looked at him.  
  
“o-okay…” Corey felt a heady need filling him again.  He hadn’t realized it that night, hell he hadn’t known about it for months later when he’d been looking at a bestiary and found out about what Lucas was.  But they had a pheromone that allowed them to push and influence people.  Usually they used it to make people leave the place they were guarding but Lucas had figured out he could use it to push people to obey him if he tried hard enough.  And he knew Corey had been chickening out of doing this for months.  And now he was going to obey every order Lucas gave him without him even thinking about backing out.  He started to look around.  
  
“No looking, just do it.” There was an edge to Lucas’ voice and Corey felt his head swim before he just grabbed the him of his shirt and pull it up over his head and off, leaving him half naked in the booth.  
  
“You like?”  
  
“Yes.” Corey blushed, his blush going down his neck as he tried to control how embarrassed he felt.  
  
“Good.  Hand it over.” Lucas held out his hand and Corey simply handed it over, no thinking about the fact that he was now shirtless and no way to cover up if he changed his mind.  They talked about meaningless stuff until Lucas changed topic.  “Give me your belt.” Corey’s hands went down and shakily undid his belt and unthreaded it from his jeans before handing it over without being asked.  
  
“Good boy.  You’re learning how this works.” Lucas smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Corey felt his face flush as they went back to talking, Corey feeling like he was being watched but Lucas put his hand right on his crotch and brought him back to this moment.  
  
“You wearing anything under these?”  
  
“yeah…” Corey blushed.  
  
“Shorts, boxers,… jock?” Lucas smirked, invading his personal space.  
  
“boxer briefs…” Corey bit his lip.  
  
“Show me the color…”  
  
“Here?” Corey blushed harder before his head swam and he had the scent of a hot cinnamon flooding his nostrils before he popped the button on his jeans and opened the fly to show what he was wearing underneath.  
  
“I can barely see the color… take the jeans off.”  
  
“I…” Corey wasn’t sure why he just lifted up and dropped his jeans down his body before taking them off over his jeans and leaving him in just his shoes, socks, and boxer briefs which were royal blue.  
  
“I was going to ask if you liked this still but I don’t have to.” Lucas took a hold of Corey’s hard dick through his boxers and shook him hard, before stroking him.  
  
“stop… there’ll… there’s going to be a wet spot.” He flushed.  
  
“Good.” Lucas started sucking on his next, trying hard to leave a hickie while he slowly jerked Corey off through the thin fabric making him whimper and moan as he tried to not cum right there.  What was wrong with him?  Why’d he…his mind seemed to have trouble focusing on things why was he doing this…why… that scent thickened and his mind went slack.  
  
“Wha…” Corey frowned.  
  
“I said it’s finally filling up, let’s go dance.”  
  
“Okay.” Corey got up, his tented boxer briefs filled with his long hard cock with a wet spot forming at the tip.  He couldn’t believe he was walking out into the crowd with Lucas following him out to the dance floor where they turned back to one another.  Lucas grinning at him.  
  
“I’m proud of you babe.”  
  
“Thanks.” Corey felt so self conscious but something about being caught up in the scent that seemed so thick around Lucas’ neck made him forget all about that.  They danced, kissing and Lucas’ hands traveled all over his body, stopping on his ass to squeeze and message his ass while grinding against him.  
  
“Fuck you look beautiful.” Lucas nibbled on his neck.  
  
“God I’m so fucking turned on.” Corey whimpered into Lucas’ ear.  
  
“Then maybe we should do something about that.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“This.” Corey’s eyes went wide as his boxer briefs were torn off of him in one smooth go, leaving him in just his shoes and socks.  His face aflame he pushed his face against Lucas’ neck, breathing in his scent.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that…”  
  
“I’ve been wanting to tear those off your fucking body forever.” Lucas nibbled on Corey’s neck.  
  
“What now?” Corey felt self conscious.  
  
“Now we’re going to dance towards that back door.”  
  
“Okay…” Corey felt more eyes on him, many eating him up with their eyes and devouring every inch of skin that was exposed in that never ending line from his ankles to his hair.  They finally got back the back door at the edge of everything just as the foam started to fall.  
  
“Turn towards the dance floor.” Lucas’ eyes seemed to shine and the smell was so much stronger and Corey turned without a thought of hesitation.  He was standing there buck naked save his socks and shoes and his hard leaking cock out in the open where anyone could see him.  What was he thinking?  Why did he want this… fuck it turned him on.  Lucas was right he wanted this so bad.  
  
“So fucking hot…” Came from behind him and before he could turn around to see what was going on with Lucas two lubed fingers found his puckered hole and forced their way to the knuckles into his hole.  
  
“FUCK…” Corey whined.  
  
“Louder… I want people to hear you over the music and watch.  
  
“Shit!” Corey moaned, unable to control his voice as a couple people glanced back at him and made his face feel hot as they turned and whispered to people who then turned and looked at him.  Fuck he felt himself swell as his boyfriend finger fucked him in the club like this, hard and fast milking his prostate as he added another finger and another till he was stretched so far it felt like a good burn.  
  
“There we go.” Lucas pulled his fingers out, leaving Corey to whimper at the open loss of him until he felt the slick tip of Lucas kiss against his hole for the split second before he was balls deep in Corey.  They… they were doing it… fucking in the club where people could see him naked and needy as he got his ass fucked.  Fuck… his mind was going blank as people turned and watched, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the burn and the feel of Lucas in him before the flashes started.  His eyes flew open and people snapped more pictures.  
  
They were photographing the show.  Some recording on their phones.  Fuck…. Everyone was going to know… he… fuck.  He was close but Lucas leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, speaking into his ear.  “No cumming in the club yet.” Oh fuck… Lucas knew him too well.  They were the best fit he’d had in a while, even with Lucas’ jealous streak and need to punish him.  Usually with him naked in Lucas’ house, his clothes hidden somewhere in the house while Lucas edged him till he was on the verge of an orgasm while they tried to time it so that he’d have to run through the house when Lucas’ parents got home and more than once he’d been caught naked and came in front of them.  
  
This was so much more…  
  
“Fuck.” Lucas came in him and he shivered at the release in him, longing for his own.  He was almost there, right on edge when suddenly he was picked up and the world was spinning before he was suddenly standing out in the alley behind the club, naked, the one way door shut in his face, and his hard cock throbbing in time with his heart beat as Lucas’ cum dripped out of his ass.  Fuck he was doing this.  Shivering at the loss of his clothes and Lucas’ heat, Corey took himself in hand and was almost there when he stopped.  No… cum here and he’d freak out walking home soft… edge the way back and he’d be too horned up to give a crap about being caught.  
  
He was thankful Lucas left him his shoes and socks.  But he knew the rules.  No covering up, no hiding.  He shivered as he walked out of the alley and headed towards the main street.  Fuck… he bit his lip and walked out into the street.  
  
“Sweet ass…” Someone chuckled as they headed to the club.  
  
“Thanks.” Corey blushed as he kept walking.  
  
“You can have the ass, I’m all about that sweet D.”  
  
“T-thanks.” Corey blushed even harder as he went down the street.  Fuck he just wanted to nut right now.  He had to stop touching himself.  He was too close.  He got a couple blocks from the club and a pair of headlights hit him.  Shit.  He tried to shelter his eyes to see who was there.  But didn’t try to cover his still hard and dripping cock, taking a gamble he walked towards the light, only for it to be shut off as he got there.  
  
“Damn babe.”  
  
“Lucas.” Corey blushed.  
  
“Like I’d leave my man all high and dry by the side of the road.  Especially after letting me bust up in him in the club…” He got out of the car, pulling Corey in for a kiss.  “Now get bent over the hood of my car.  I’m going to fuck you again before I take you home.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Corey smirked bending over blushing as Lucas slammed into him.  He frowned as he realized Lucas was also standing at the side watching him.  “I… I don’t…” Corey struggled to understand what was going on before he sat up in bed.  
  
“The hell…” He looked down at the way the blankets pooled around his hard morning wood and he blushed.  It’d been a while since he had sex dreams about Lucas.  But maybe it was the lack of spice lately with Mason.  Mason was sweet and kind, and treated him great.  It was just… Mason was… Mason didn’t like to do anything outside of a bedroom, with the door shut, the windows closed, and most of the time the lights out.  Once in a while he let Corey use the lights.  But he wasn’t big anything risky or adventurous.  And while the sex was great… it wasn’t hitting all his spots.  
  
Not like Lucas had.  
  
Sure he was a bit of a dick at times… controlling, demanding, jealous, and angry at times.  Something that wasn’t not helped by his becoming a chimera.  Still… Corey missed him.  Clearly since he’d just had that sex dream.  He blushed looking down at how hard he was.  
  
_Open your windows._   Huh, not a bad idea.  He went to the windows, opening the curtains and opening the windows.  He stood there and blushed, he’d always found it odd that the windows were so large but also just right to sit his balls on the window ledge.  He stood there looking out at the back yard and wondered if doing it with the windows open was enough.  
  
_You know you like it when you start where people can see you._   There was truth to that.  He did like the element of getting caught.  He took his tip in hand and began to slowly tease it.  
  
_Maybe you need that toy of yours in your ass._ Corey’s face went red as he turned to his hiding spot. Glad that when his parents had cleaned out his room they hadn’t found that spot.  Going next to the bed he tapped on the wall and one of the panels moved. Inside were various things that either he or Lucas had bought for him over their time together.  Some of the things that Mason had gotten him were in there now.  
  
He reached in and got the large wireless prostate massager that Lucas had gotten him.  He’d had to steal the remote when Lucas died but till then Lucas had used it and its ability to adjust and find his prostate as a means to tease him to the brink of orgasm again and again.  Lubing up his fingers with the lube that Lucas gave him he felt his eyes go unfocused as the cinnamon scent his nose, and made him think of Lucas.  
  
_Fuck your ass with your fingers._   Lucas whimpered as his fingers delved into his tight ass and began to ride them.  Fuck… he wasn’t that tight, Mason wasn’t small by any means.  And they had sex quite often.  It was… it’s more …  
  
_He’s not putting you on display._ Yeah….  
  
_He’s not stripping you and making you play with yourself in the Jungle._   Fuck Corey missed that.  
  
_You should go back to the Jungle tonight in something slutty._   Fuuuuck.  Corey finger fucked himself faster and faster, they filthy ideas streaming into his mind were turning him on.  _Go to the window and shove the toy in._   Standing up on shaky legs he went to the window and stood sideways so anyone who happened to look at him would see the obscenely large toy thrusting into his ass and taking him.  He reached over and dialed a low number.  So good.  
  
_Fuck yourself._   He panted as he began to use one hand to fuck himself with the toy while stroking his cock with the other, god it was like someone was watching him.  In his head he pictured Lucas sitting in the chair watching him, egging him on.  Begging, demanding, pleading… Fuck.  Almost there almost… wait what was that?  Corey heard footsteps in the hallway and saw the door start to open, he jumped on the bed instantly vanishing under his invisibility.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….  
  
“Huh, he’s not here.”Scott frowned.  “Do you know where he’d leave his homework?” He turned as he walked in, leaving the door open.  
  
“Maybe…” Liam walked in.  
  
“Well get it.  I’m not liking being in here when he’s not.”  
  
“We’ll be out of here in a sec.”  
  
Shit…  where was the … OH SHIT.  
  
“Huh what’s this?” Liam picked up the remote.  
  
Oh fuck….  
  
“Dunno, looks like a remote…” Scott frowned.  
  
“It’s on though?”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean it’s part way turned this way.” Corey’s eyes went wide as Liam turned it on full.  
  
“I wonder what it is?”  
  
“Dunno.  But it has a bunch of weird settings.” He twisted and turned and was essentially fucking Corey as he struggled to say silent.  His invisibility gave him a little bit of a folded space to mute sounds and scents for the most part.  And so long as the wolves weren’t using their senses they wouldn’t notice him.  
  
“Maybe you should put it back?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“You do remember where it was, right?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Liam!”  
  
“Maybe it doesn’t matter?” He shrugged.  
  
“Liam…”  
  
“I’ll just… leave it here.” Liam changed the dial and sat it down.  
  
SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT….  
  
Why did Liam have to not only find pulse but the one that ramped up?  It was already so much that Corey was laying there naked, rock hard and dripping.  A steady stream of precum pouring out of his cock as he struggled to hang onto the bed.  Maybe they’d leave.. maybe…”  
  
“I’m not sure that’s where it was.” Scot turned the dial.  
  
FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!  Corey arched up on the bed biting his lips.  Right on his prostate on the highest setting the tip was working him over.  
  
_Cum._   That thought began to repeat itself in his mind.  
  
“You sure?” Liam turned it to a different setting that had more osculation to it.  
  
“Maybe?” Scott shrugged turning it to a thrusting high setting.  
  
“I’m not sure.”  
  
SHIT… FUCK… GOD.. YES.. RIGHT THERE… Corey started cumming, spraying his load across his face, chest, and abs.  GOD FUCK YES!  He was flailing around on the bed.  
  
“Did you hear something?” Scott looked around.  
  
“No…” Liam frowned.  
  
“We’d better just get the papers and go.” Scott turned to Liam who held up the papers.  
  
“And just put this back…” He moved the remote back, toggling it to a rampant pulsing that has Corey silently cursing as he sat there covered in cum trying to hide himself.  
  
Fuck….  
  
_That was hot… I wonder if they’d do that again._   Thoughts of giving Liam the remote and asking him to play with the settings drifted into Corey’s mind as he became visible, his bedroom door still open.  
  
Why Liam though, shouldn’t he give the control to Mason?  
  
_Mason wouldn’t use that on you, he barely likes the idea of sex toys._   True. Corey sighed.  Maybe he could trick Liam into using him by proxy.  Maybe…  
  
_Maybe Liam could use you more directly…_ Corey’s cock throbbed back to life.  Shit, he couldn’t be attracted to Liam… could he?  His ass was nice, and he’d maybe spied on him in the locker room once or twice … invisible of course.  
  
_And don’t forget about Scott…._ Damn… he flopped back and winced as the massager rammed home hard into him.  
  
_Just like Scott would…._ God damn… He took himself in hand and jerked off again, he needed to get his balls emptied.  Maybe that would stop this burning desire.  Fuck he needed to get more… more public… more dicks in his hungry hole… just more…  
  
_Go to the window.  Put one leg out of it and sit on the window frame._   Shit… he couldn’t… he’d never… he… _Do it._   Okay.  His eyes were lust blown as he walked over towards the window.  
  
_Turn the remote to full._   Corey’s hand reached out on his own and reset the massager to the maximum setting, whimpering as it took off in his ass working him over.  He climbed half in and half out, balancing the base of the massager on the window sill and began to slam down on it as he took himself in hand.  
  
_Faster._ Fuck…. He whined high in his throat as he worked himself over.  
  
_Picture Scott fucking you while you suck off Liam…_   Oh shit… fuck… yes… Scot… fuck me… yes… fuck…  His leg up on the roof below his window to help angle and fuck himself faster on the toy in his ass.  Shit shit shit shit shit shit…. Almost there… almost….  
  
_Picture Scott and Liam fucking you together…._   OH SHIT FUCK YES!  He arched his back and cried out, nearly sobbing as he coated himself and the window with a second load of cum.  Fuck….  He doubled over almost enough to touch his dick to his lips as he panted and held on to the window as best he could.  
  
Shit…. He panted.  
  
_Shit’s right…_ Lucas smirked as he got up from the chair and walked out.  He had made his decision.  Mason had taken good care of his boy, but he was just too buttoned up to fulfill all the needs that Corey had.  So maybe it was time that he did something about that.  Smirking to himself he walked through the walls and let himself float through the spirit winds till he was sitting in Scott’s car.  He glanced between them and choose Liam first because he was playing on his phone.  
  
_Mine._ He thought as he poured himself into Liam and started making him search obscure terms and phrases till a link came up.  
  
Huh, what’s Babylon….? Liam frowned before he found himself signing in with a username and password he didn’t know.  His mind was mostly blank as he worked his fingers through various tabs and functions before being lead to a page that indicated the cams were off.  He clicked on a function and the cameras came on.  Only instead of being from Liam’s phone, they were multiple angles from Corey’s bedroom.  The caught as he crawled back into the room from the window, naked, semi hard and covered in cum.  
  
Fuck… was he out on his room jerking off while they were in his room?  Shit…  
  
_What’s that in his ass?_   What was that in his ass… Liam watched as Corey moved gingerly over to the desk and turned down the remote and slowly pulled a huge dildo of some kind out of his ass.  Wait… what was…  
  
_The remote…_ But we… Scott and I… we were… oh god… Liam felt his cock harden and began flooding the car with hormones.  
  
“Dude!?” Scott rolled a window down.  
  
“I… I can’t help it.” He flushed.  
  
“What’s got you so… horned up all of a sudden?”  
  
_Show him._   Liam handed over his phone as Scott parked to get a better look, as Lucas slipped into him.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“The thing we were playing around with… it’s the remote to that big dildo he had in his ass.”  
  
_Doesn’t that just turn you on…?  Look at the size of that thing._   It’s almost as big as my cock.  Scott marveled in his own mind.  _Makes you want to play with yourself doesn’t it?_   Yeah… Suddenly Liam wasn’t the only one flooded the car with the scent of teen sex.  
  
“Dude.” Liam turned and looked with shock at Scott.  
  
“What?” Scott flushed.  
  
“You’re just as horny as I am.”  
  
“It must be a werewolf thing.”  
  
“That we like guys?”  
  
“That we like the idea of being in charge of his getting fucked… where was he?”  
  
“Out the window … I saw him crawling in.”  
  
“Shit…” Scott pawed himself through his jeans.  
  
“I can’t believe he was jerking off while we were in his room.”  
  
“I can’t believe he has cameras going in his room.”  
  
“I don’t think he does.” Liam frowned.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“I signed into this weird account and turned them on.”  
  
“LIAM!”  
  
“I didn’t put them there and it’s not my account I have no idea who’s it is.”  
  
“Hang on… there’s a profile pic…” Scott tapped.  
  
“Hey isn’t that his ex?”  
  
“Lucas.  The guy who nearly killed him till he became a Chimera… but how did you…”  
  
_That doesn’t matter._   Scott shook his head.  
  
“How’d I what?”  
  
“I was just going to…ask…” Scott frowned.  “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Okay…” Liam shrugged.  “Do you think he knows the cameras are there?” They watched him clean the dildo and himself up, still acting like he didn’t know he was being watched.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Should we tell him?”  
  
_Not yet._  
  
“No…” Scott seemed to talk slowly.  “At least not yet… maybe they set them up together or something and he thinks they can’t turn on without Lucas’ account.” Scott frowned as he looked at the site.  “What the hell site is this?”  
  
“Dunno, some place named Babylon.”  
  
“Huh, never heard of it.  I’ll have to call my friend Danny to see if he knows anything about it.”  
  
“I just don’t know how I got there, and it’s bugging me that I knew how to sign in… I mean…”  
  
_It doesn’t matter… you’ve seen too much, you might as well save the log in, in case you want to see more later…_   Yeah… Liam nodded.  “Never mind.” Liam waved off the thought he’d been clinging to.  “What’s he doing now?”  
  
“Getting dressed for school.  Maybe we should shut this down…?” Scott bit his lip watching Corey pick out his clothes, utterly naked.  
  
“Maybe when he’s dressed….?” Liam bit his lip watching the scene play out on his phone.  
  
“Yeah… maybe.” Scott nodded.  
  
_Fucking horny wolves, this is too easy._   Lucas sat back and watched them, wondering what else he could get them to do while their senses seemed to be so keyed up.  Lucas put a hand on each of their shoulders.  _Why don’t you take your cocks out… you know you want to jerk off…_  
  
“S-should we… take care of this… before we get to school?” Liam bit his lip.  
  
“Here?” Scott glanced around.  
  
“I mean… unless you want to do it at school.” Liam blushed.  
  
“I…”  
  
_Oh for fuck sake… Liam scroll down and find the back log of achieved videos._   Liam’s thumb moved without meaning to and his eyes went wide.  
  
“There’s an achieve…” He clicked on one of the videos and it zoomed in on Corey shoving his ass full of that big toy.  “Fuck…”  
  
“Yeah…” Scott started pawing at his crotch harder.  
  
“I have to…” Liam had his jeans open and his cock out in his hand jerking off fast and hard while he watched the video.  
  
“Hold off…” Scott handed the phone back to him.  
  
“Why?” Liam whimpered.  
  
“We’ll go somewhere we can get out of the car to do this, I don’t want to smell your cum in my car all day.”  
  
“Smart idea.” Liam nodded, squeezing his cock.  
  
_Damn…._ Lucas looked over Liam’s shoulder.  _Not bad… but I’m going to enjoy making you blow your load Mr. big bad alpha man._   He smirked as he slid into Scott, getting a sense for where he was going.   _Suggest you jerk off in the nude.  You don’t want to have cum drying on your clothes at school… strip and leave clothes in the car and jerk off out in the open naked._   He kept playing the images of Scott and Liam naked side by side watching Corey fuck himself as they came.  He could feel Scott’s arousal shooting through the roof.  Being a ghost had its perks.  He figured he could ride one of them when they came and be able to feel it himself.  That was the only real downside of being a ghost, not being able to get himself off.  
  
Scott quickly pulled into an abandoned lot far enough away from the school that they wouldn’t be noticed.  He opened the door.  “Let’s leave our clothes in the car.”  
  
“W-what?” Liam blushed harder.  
  
“We don’t want to be wearing dried cum all day do we?”  
  
“Good point.” Liam nodded, shucking his clothes in record time and leaving them in a pile in the passanger seat.  “yes.” He shivered.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I like being naked…” Liam blushed.  
  
“I know.” Scott smiled.  
  
“No I mean like really like it.”  
  
“That’s why we keep finding you in the nude when you get out.”  
  
“yeah…” Liam flushed.  
  
“You ashamed that you’re a nudist?”  
  
“That’s what it’s called?” Liam frowned.  
  
“You like being naked so yeah…” Scott nodded, his own shirt on the driver’s seat as he shimmed out of his jeans and boxer briefs leaving them and his shoes and shocks in the car.  
  
“Huh, I… never really thought to look it up.  I just knew I liked being naked a lot.”  
  
“Perfectly valid life choice.” Scott smiled.  “And that’s why they build nudist colonies.”  
  
“What? “Liam blinked at him.  
  
“Places where people like you can go and live or visit and never have to wear clothes ever.”  
  
“Like in front of each other and stuff…”  
  
“Yep.” Scott smiled.  
  
“Huh…”  
  
“If you hurry up and cum so we can get to school I might take you to the Beacon Hills nudist reserve.”  
  
“really?” Liam bit his lip looking Scott up and down.  
  
“Really.”  
  
“And you’ll go and be… naked with me…?” Liam looked nervous.  
  
“Can’t leave my puppy out by himself.” Scott hugged him.  
  
“thanks.”  
  
_For fuck sake, get to beating off already._   Lucas sighed as he walked around them admiring the view.  They certainly had the kind of ass he loved.  Especially Scott.  Smooth, big, and the perfect bubble.  He ghosted his hands down it, smirking as he watched them pick a spot and sit the phone where they can both see the video.  _Play with your nipples._   Their hands drifting up to toy with their nipples, Liam tugging harder on his.  _Such horny boys…_   Lucas smirked as he watched them working their nipples slowly, their eyes darting from the screen to each other.  
  
_Pick up your cocks boys, time to get to business._   The pair grabbed their cocks and began to jerk off hot and heavy.  This wasn’t going to last long but looking between the pair of them he picked a spot and slipped into Scott’s body, going limp inside of him so that it felt like Scott was jerking not just himself but Lucas off.  Fuck…. So… good so… good… fuck… The coil of heat in his belly, the tightness in his balls, his prostate starting to throb, preparing to shoot his load, Lucas was pretty happy with picking Scott first.  _Play with your hole and keep stroking your cock._    
  
“Fuck…” Scott moaned, his free hand traveling down his body and starting to tease his hole, his finger going around and around toying with his opening as he stroked faster and faster.  “ _SHIT_.” They both moaned as Scott came, with Lucas’ cock ghosting in him it was a massive orgasm.  Months of stored up cum from Lucas’ side of things shooting out of Scott’s cock as he came.  “Fuck…” He lay limp on the grass.  
  
Oh I want more of that… Lucas drifted over and ghosted into Liam.  HOLY SHIT.  Everything was hotter.  It was like he was wired to be ready to blow at any second every second.  Fuck… everything was so sensitive.  _Finger your ass._   Liam didn’t even think about it or fight him, his fingers just went straight into his ass and curled with experience against his boiling hot prostate.  Holy fuck…  
  
“YES… FUCK YES….” Liam hissed as he fingered himself at full speed.  Fuck why hadn’t he ever done this before?  Oh fuck… was this the reason Corey fucked his ass so readily?  Was this the reason he liked anal so much?  Fuck… Liam was close.  
  
_Picture it’s your dick going in and out of his ass._   Oh fuck.  Liam screamed and growled as he came so powerfully that he arched his back and shot almost five foot from his body as he convulsed.  Holy shit that… that right there was a prime grade a orgasm to Lucas.  He smirked as he slipped out, his whole being feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.  I think it’s time to make you boys start ramping up how you feel about Corey.  Lucas drifted between them as they cleaned up and made their eyes linger on Corey as the video finished out with him cumming with that toy rammed hole in his quivering hole.  Scott’s mind kept going to some place that Lucas couldn’t quite follow yet, but Liam… oh Liam was ripe.  
  
_Your loss._   Lucas slipped into Liam to ride his skin more fully.  He made him save the password and the link so one click and he’d be able to get right back into Lucas’ account.  Smirking as thoughts of watching this later flooded Liam’s mind they road back to the school with the windows down  The pair said their goodbyes and Lucas road Liam around as he walked through the school.  _There’s Corey and Mason._   Liam’s gut tightened.  Something about seeing Corey in clothes felt wrong.  _Good.  You want to see that hot bitch naked and under you as you ram your fucking cock into his ass._   Liam walked up and started talking about their nights.  Till Mason headed off to class.  
  
“Oh, hey, Scott and I stopped by this morning to get my homework I left with you.” Liam bit his lip.  
  
“Yeah… I… uh know.”  
  
“Oh? “Liam raised an eyebrow and realized Corey was blushing.  _Ask him how he knows._   “How’d you know that?  You weren’t in your room.”  
  
“Actually I was.” Corey looked down.  
  
“But I… you were invisible?”  
  
“yes.” Corey’s cheeks were red.  _That means he was right in front of you with that toy in his ass while you played with it._  
  
“How’d it feel when I turned up that remote.” Corey’s eyes went wide.  
  
“L-liam…”  
  
“Did your tight ass feel good when we played with it?”  
  
“I… Liam this… I’m dating Mason…”  
  
“And you let Scott and I get you off this morning.”  
  
“Shit…” Corey blushed.  “Can we not tell Mason about this?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s going to cost you.”  
  
“Cost me what?”  
  
“I’ll decide.” _Yes… make him squirm._  
  
“Liam…”  
  
“We need to go to class.”  
  
“O-okay…” Corey frowned as they went on towards class, Liam staring at his ass.  _Shame he’s wearing anything.  Maybe you should make his ass hang out in public._   Oh that was good.  Liam felt himself getting hard as he thought about that.  He made sure that Corey and him could sit together, strangely someone had sat down with Mason and he looked sorry at Corey.  Class started and Liam wrote a note and passed it to Corey.  
  
‘decided what it’ll cost you’  
  
‘what?’ Corey wrote back.  He was curious what Liam could want when his eyes went wide.  Liam’s hand was on his thigh and his claw extended slightly, applying just enough pressure to slice the fabric easily up his leg as Liam traced a lazy oval up from his thigh to his waist and then down the back of his leg till a large patch of the side of his jeans fell off.  
  
“liam!” Corey hissed, but he held up a finger.  Shit… Liam couldn’t…. His hand went to the patch of bare skin below the leg of his boxer briefs and began to message that spot.  Fuck… Corey was starting to get hard from being touched like this in public.  Liam extended his claws and slowly traced their way up Corey’s underwear cutting the side off of them so more of his leg was exposed, only marred by the elastic of his underwear and the belt holding his jeans up.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Liam began to lazily stroke Corey’s thigh moving closer and closer to his prize.  Only to be blocked by more fabric.  No problem.  With his hand between Corey’s legs he slowly and methodically cut strip after strip from his crotch.  
  
“What’d you get on number 3?” Mason turned around to talk to Corey.  
  
“WHAT?” He looked panicked.  
  
“Number 3… are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah… just feeling a little _chilly_.” He blushed.  
  
“That’s okay.  I’ll warm you up.” Mason smiled holding his hand.  “You’re trembling.”  
  
“Y-yeah.” Liam chose that moment to slice off the last bit of fabric over Corey’s now rampant cock letting it swing up in the open under the table.  His hand taking a hold of Corey and giving him a stroke.  
  
“I’m kind of stumped on number 3.”  
  
“Uh… I think the answer’s 15.”  
  
“Is it?” Mason frowned.  Liam dropped something and crouched under the desk, using the time down there to slice the legs open on Corey’s jeans till he was basically wearing long strips of denim held together by his belt.  He came back up holding his pencil and slicing up the next piece of fabric till he cut through Corey’s belt and waist of his jeans making the fabric fall open exposing his ass and uninterrupted line of flesh from the hem of his shirt to his socks.  Shit…  
  
“Pretty sure.” Corey smiled as easily as he could as there was a tug at his hip and he lifted up, letting his jeans being pulled so that Liam could cut more and more of them off till they were laying at the floor under their desk in strips of fabric.  His cock was flared and so sensitive from the denim being dragged across the tender flesh.  He was almost there when the last of his jeans joined the rest on the floor and he was left in the scraps of his boxer briefs.  
  
“I trust your math.” Mason went up and kissed Corey as Liam took his dick in his hand and stroked it once before trailing his fingers down to ease into Corey’s lubed hole.  Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit… He moaned in to the kiss.  “Easy baby.” Mason put a hand on Corey’s shoulder.  “Not here.” He seemed to blush before moving back to his chair, giving Corey sexy glances before he turned back to his work.  Corey smiled back before he was sure Mason wasn’t going to look back for a bit.  
  
“the hell are you doing?” He hissed to Liam.  
  
“Just taking what I’m owed.” Liam shrugged as he tugged and pulled the last scraps of the boxers off of Corey leaving him naked from the waist down.  “The real question…” Liam leaned in close.  “Why’d you come to school with your ass lubed up?” He reached down and put his fingers firmly into Corey’s ass making him gasp slowly.  
  
“my lube lasts a long time…”  
  
“So Mason’s not going to fuck you between classes?”  
  
“N-no…” Corey blushed.  
  
“Shame.” Liam shrugged.  “You have a very fuckable ass.”  
  
The fuck?  Liam leaned in closer, side by side, pretending to work on a project with him.  
  
“I’d love to fuck you in the ass like that toy was in there this morning.” Oh shit.  
  
“L-liam…”  
  
“I’d move you to sit on my lap right now so you could feel how fucking hard you have me.” He moved Corey’s hand down to his crotch and felt Corey swallow hard as he squeezed Liam’s package.  
  
“I…”  
  
“I’d fuck you so hard you that you’d cum just from my cock deep in your tight ass.” Corey whimpered as Liam licked the shell of his ear.  “Course you’re wearing too much clothing.  
  
Fuck yeah.  Wait… what?  He turned to ask Liam what he meant by that when a clawed finger went up the middle of his body slicing the shirt open so that it fell open revealing his chest.  Shit he was practically naked already and Liam wanted to make him fully naked?  Was he going to make good on his promise?  Was he going to fuck him senseless right here in front of Mason and the whole class.  Fuck he wanted it.  He whimpered and let Liam finish cutting his shirt off of him, tossing the material to the floor leaving him naked and at Liam’s mercy.  Liam took a hold of his cock and started stroking him  
  
“If you can keep from cumming I might just let you ride my cock right now.”  
  
Shit.  He was too close.  Far too close.  He was so going to shoot off any second now.  
  
**_BRRRIIINNNNGGGGG_**  
  
Oh shit.  The bell rang and Corey came hard and fast, completely going invisible on instinct as he came again and again, Liam keeping his hand pumping on Corey’s cock till Mason turned around and frowned.  
  
“Why’s Corey…”  
  
“What?” Liam looked where Corey should be.  
  
“you know… invisible?”  
  
“Not sure.  You okay Corey?”  
  
“yeah… I’ll meet up with you later Mason.” He whispered once the class had emptied out.  
  
“Okay.” Mason shrugged and headed out leaving them alone.  
  
“That was close.” Liam squeezed Corey’s cock again.  
  
“LIAM!” He cried as he became visible again.  
  
“You look good naked.” Liam smirked, bringing his cum drenched hand up to Corey who blushed and licked it off of his hand.  “Good boy.”  
  
“what was this about…?” Core finally asked when he was done licking Liam’s hand clean.  
  
“There has to be a reason?” Liam got up and headed towards the door.  
  
“Uh… I don’t have clothes…”  
  
“Not my problem.”  
  
“LIAM!”  
  
“Corey.” Liam smirked.  “Like I said, you look good naked.  Very fuckable.  I’m sure someone will enjoy that and take pity on you.” He left chuckling to himself leaving Corey sitting there naked in the middle of the classroom with no idea what he was going to do.  He was confused and afraid.  
  
Shit.  He heard someone coming and tried to go invisible.  It wasn’t working… Why wasn’t it working shit shit shit shit shit… He closed his eyes and focused.  
  
“Mr. McCall.” Corey opened his eyes and looked right at one of the teachers.  
  
“Uh.”  
  
“Care to explain why you’re standing in this classroom in the nude Mr. McCall?” McCall? Corey looked down and his eyes went wide as he realized he looked like Scott.  How the hell had that happened?  
  
“Uh… I needed to uh…” Shit he sounded like Scott too.  
  
“To what?  Jerk off in this room?” The teacher frowned.  
  
“Yeah… can you not tell anyone?”  
  
“Clean up after yourself….” The teacher shook his head and walked out.  “They don’t pay me enough to give a crap about where you kids cum and don’t cum.” He shut the door behind him and Corey sat down, feeling his skin shiver before looking down to see himself transform back to himself.  I can change shape… great… just… great… something new to mess with.  He sighed.  He didn’t have anything on him but his book bag, he didn’t have any spare clothes… except in his locker in the boy’s locker room.  But how was he going to get there?  How…  He looked down at himself.  
  
He’d done this once… and turned into Scott.  He was a afraid and wanting to be anyone but who he was… so focusing on that and closing his eyes, he opened them to see Liam’s naked body instead of his own.  Serves him right for taking my clothes off of me… Corey stood up and picked up his back pack and held it loosely in front of him, so that if anyone looked they’d see Liam naked.  And he fled from the classroom to the gym using Liam’s form as a cover as he ran there.  
  
He closed the door behind, him his face flush, or rather Liam’s face flush as he dropped the form and was just standing there as himself panting in the nude.  Fuck.  Padding over to his locker he pulled out his shorts and shirt.  Cursing to himself for buying short shorts for gym and only having a loose tank top to pull on, but it was better than nothing.  Fuck he needed to tell Liam that wasn’t acceptable.  He needed something to go to class in.   
  
_Doesn’t he look so fucking hot in the buff._   Hell yeah.  _And he can shape shift… when did that start?_   I don’t know….  _He could be anyone you want him to be._   Shit…  
  
“God.” Corey kept adjusting his cock which didn’t want to stay in the shorts, so he lowered them father down his hips than he should have to hide his dick.  He was so fucking horny after all that.  What the fuck was wrong with him?  He wasn’t sure.  All he knew was he wanted to keep going.  He looked around and thought about jerking off in the middle of the locker room but decided against it.  He was already going to be late he didn’t want to be late and out of breath.  Corey gathered his stuff and headed out into the hallway.  He was almost to the stairs going upstairs when Theo’s hand clamped down on his wrist.  “FUCK!” Corey shouted and calmed down.  “THEO!?!”  
  
“Sorry.” Theo smiled.  
  
“What the hell is going on today?”  
  
“Just wanted to let you know I was in the locker room just now…”  
  
“Oh…” Shit, good thing he hadn’t jerked off then.  
  
“How long you been able to shape shift?”  
  
“Oh … just today.  I figured it out on accident.”  
  
“Can you do anyone?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Scott?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Do it.”  
  
“HERE?” Corey looked around.  
  
“Yes right here.” Corey blushed and closed his eyes and felt the clothes become uncomfortably tight on him.  “Hum… not something you should do wearing clothes that don’t fit the other person.”  
  
“Yeah…” Corey stood there.  
  
“Though not a bad look for Scott.” Theo looked up and down.  “Do me.”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Transform into me.”  
  
“Oh…” Corey closed his eyes and transformed into Theo standing there in just that tank top that fit better but those shorts didn’t want to hold Theo’s cock anymore than they did Corey’s own.  
  
“Fuck….” Theo knelt down and took Corey’s shorts off entirely, making him blush as he was stripped and turned around.  “Fuck I knew my ass was hot…” Theo shoved two fingers into Corey’s ass and made him man.  “God damn you’re lubed…”  
  
“I buy good lube…” Corey blushed, not sure why everyone was so shocked that he staid lubed for so long.  
  
“Not complaining.  I’m happy you are.” He added another finger and sped up.  “So not going to last long…” He grunted and Corey blushed as he felt a hot load being shot on his ass, or rather Theo’s perfect bubble ass before being wiped up and more grunting behind him before a wet sound as the fabric was dropped to the floor.  “Enjoy.”  
  
Theo left and Corey shifted back to himself and looked down.  Shit.  Theo had used his shorts as a cum rag and jerked off into them.  He really didn’t have a choice at this point.  Slipping on the cum soaked shorts he felt dirty but as his cock hardened, he felt fucking horny as hell.  
  
_Oh, my kinky little darling, I can’t wait till I get them balls deep in your tight ass._   Lucas smirked as he ghosted his hand down Corey’s ass.  _And I’ll ride their orgasm in your ass and drown you in my fucking cum._   He smirked as he watched Corey shiver.  The shape changing added a lot of potential to screwing Corey’s tight hole.  Would it quiver if he did it while being fucked?  Reshaping his ass to the form he took.  Oh fuck he couldn’t wait.  
  
Corey felt like eyes were on him for the rest of the day.  Especially till the wet cum from Theo had dried and left him smelling like a whore, making him feel even more self conscious about what he was wearing.  More than once he caught himself with a raging erection and thought about going and taking care of it only to wonder what if someone else caught him today?  Liam had caught him this morning and make him sit there and be stripped like that in public.  Theo caught him after that and made him pose naked for him to beat off.  And what would someone else want?  His cock throbbed at that thought.  Shit, he needed to get home where he could work this out of his system.  
  
The school day seemed to drag on and Corey was glad for it’s being over when he headed out to his car.  
  
“Hey Corey.”  
  
What now… He turned around.  “Hey Scott.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Uh…. Is there a pack meeting or something tonight?” Please say no.  PLEASE say no.  
  
“No, just wondering why you smell like Theo nutted on you.” Fuck.  
  
“Well…”  
  
“But you’re dating Mason.”  
  
“yeah… but that didn’t stop Liam tearing my fucking clothes off of me to humiliate me.”  
  
“Is that why you changed?”  
  
“yeah.” Corey bit his lip.  
  
“You look good in this.” Scott looked him over.  
  
“Y-you think so?” Corey blushed.  
  
“It really shows off that great ass of yours.  And I love the fact that it can’t contain your cock…” Scott smiled.  
  
“Yeah… I just… I normally wear something under this…”  
  
“I’d imagine.  And the cum?” Scott arched a brow.  
  
“Well… he caught me changing shapes and…”  
  
“You can change shapes.”  
  
“Yeah… also if any teachers ask you why you were jerking off in a classroom today, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Is that what Mr. Grey was talking about?” Scott frowned.  
  
“I freaked out, didn’t know I could shape shift and when he walked into the room I was just suddenly you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah and since Liam cut my clothes off with his claws…”  
  
“Damn.  So there I was standing fully naked…”  
  
“And I sort of played it off that you were too horny and needed to get off in an empty class room.”  
  
“Yeah that explains a lot with Mr. Grey today.” Scott chuckled again.  
  
“You’re not mad?”  
  
“Naw.  I figure there’s been enough stress on you today.  What with Liam and I walking in on you while you were up on the roof jerking off…”  
  
“I… wasn’t on the roof…”  
  
“But the video…”  
  
“Video?!” Corey’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Never mind about that, where were you if you weren’t on the roof?”  
  
“in my bed.” Corey blushed.  “What do you mean video?”  
  
“Never mind about that.” Scott cut across from him.  “You were naked in bed… while we played with the remote… you used us to get you off didn’t you?” Scott smirked.  
  
“Not on purpose.  I’d been by the window playing with the remote; I sat it down and heard you coming.  Best I could do was cloak and hide.”  
  
“And when we started playing with it?”  
  
“I did my best not to scream when you guys set me off and made me cum.”  
  
“Glad to know it’s not mutually exclusive.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh we got off on you too today.”  
  
“What?” Corey looked confused.  
  
“Lucas apparently posted web cams in your bedroom, used to broadcast you online.  We accidently found his account this morning and turned them on.”  
  
“oh god.” Corey hung his head.  
  
“There were a lot of videos…”  
  
“Lucas must have been turning it on whenever he turned on the toy….”  
  
“Pretty much.” Scott nodded.  
  
“Can I see the videos?”  
  
“We were on Liam’s phone.  I don’t know the address or password.”  
  
“Great… back to Liam… I wonder what he’ll want now?” Corey sighed.  
  
“Probably a piece of that sweet ass.” Scott’s eyes shone red.  
  
“S-Scott…”  
  
“It’s about all I could think about most of today.  I jerked off next to Liam as we watched you fuck your tight ass with that big toy of yours and all I could think about was shoving my cock up your ass just as fast and hard.” Scott invaded his personal space with a dark grin.  
  
“S-Scot…. I…”  
  
“Do you know how fucking good these clothes look on you.” Scott took a hold of the tank top and pulled it away from Corey’s body.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah… they look pretty great on you.  But I think they’ll look better off of you.” Scott pulled Corey to him and kissed him hard on the lips as he took a hold of the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over Corey’s head tossing it to the floor.  
  
“Scott…”  
  
“I mean…” Scott kissed him again.  “Look at these fuck-me shorts… you’re barely wearing them…” He squeezed Corey’s ass.  “I adore how they look like they’re hugging all your fucking curves and how you look like if you jump up and down you’re going to fall out of them and show the world this big fucking dick of yours.” He snapped the elastic against Corey’s ass.  
  
“you like them…”  
  
“Absolutely…” Scott pulled him in for another scorching kiss.  “I like them better at your ankles.” He pulled them back and had them down around Corey’s ankles in seconds.  
  
“Fuck….” Corey whimpered.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Yes…” Corey looked up at Scott, naked need in his eyes as clear to see as Corey’s flesh was now.  
  
“You still lubed from earlier?” Scott put his forehead against Corey’s as he looked him in his lust blown eyes.  
  
“Yeah…” Corey bit his lip.  
  
“Good.” Scott reached behind him and thrust two fingers into his ass.  
  
“Fuck….” Corey whimpered.  
  
_Use the whore’s ass._   Lucas smirked.  
  
“Still so tight… you take that huge thing like a fucking pro…” Scott started sucking on Corey’s neck.  
  
“I… U… Uh fuck…” He whimpered, his cock leaking against Scott’s jeans.  
  
“Problems thinking?” He smirked.  
  
“I heal….” Corey blushed.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Something about the way they messed with what I am… I heal back to virgin tight… but once I’m opened up I can take almost anything…”  
  
“Is that so…” Scott looked him in the eyes as he worked another finger into him.  
  
“Yes…” Corey whimpered, before being spun around naked and his legs lifted so Scott could pull the shorts off of his legs.  Corey was left feeling exposed but horny as Scott turned him towards his car and slammed into him.  In one smooth movement thanks to his teasing fingers that had worked him open to the point where he could be a real slut.  
  
_Fuck that ass._   Lucas gave his command and Scott who’d been holding still began to move.  
  
“Fuck… I figured you were still lubed, I saw that bottle in your room.  It’s some of the best stuff on the market.”  Corey blushed, Scott knew about his lube, shit.  That shouldn’t be as much of a turn on that Scott had taken note of what kind of lube he used.  But knowing that Scott knew he’d be opened up enough for fingers at least had Corey struggling to hold his own weight.  Why was this turning him on so much.  
  
_You want Scott to fucking own your ass right here, right now don’t you._   Fuck yeah… god the fucking lube was dripping down his fucking inner thigh as Scott moved in him.  
  
“Th-than- OH GOD…” Corey moaned as Scott fucked him against his own car.  All he wanted right now was to ride this tilted ride of sex and debauchery for as long as he could as they power of it washed over him.   
  
“So fucking tight…”  
  
“God you’re big…”  
  
“I can’t imagine how anyone lasts long in your tight ass….” Corey blushed.  
  
_Shift the angel of your in stroke._   Lucas chuckled.  
  
“OH SHIT…” Corey clutched the car.  
  
“You like that huh?” Scott chuckled.  
  
_Little more force at the start…_  
  
“OH GOD YES…. RIGHT THERE… FUCK.” Corey was losing control.  He hadn’t been taken this hard or this perfectly in months.  “FUCK… OH GOD YES….”  
  
_Now rotate your hips clockwise on the in stroke and counter clockwise on the outstroke._   Lucas smirked as Corey’s eyes seemed to roll back in his head.  
  
“D-dun-dunno whe-where you le-learned tha- oh my god… that… but.. fuck yes… yes fuck fuck fuck… yes…” Corey’s mine was going blank.  
  
_Faster._  
  
“So good… so right…” Scott sped up, pounding into Corey with all he had in him as he started adding more force.  
  
“OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD…”  
  
_Nip his neck._  
  
Scott leaned in and bit Corey’s neck.  
  
“SHIT!” Corey yelled as he came on the side of his car, his body tightening as it milked Scott over the edge.  
  
“HOLY FUCKING HELL YES!” Scott draped over him as he finished in him, hanging on for dear life.  “fuck.” He smirked, panting and trying to hold still through the aftershocks of his unusually large orgasm.  
  
_Was it good for the both of you, because hot damn that was good for me._   Lucas sat back and smirked at what he’d done.  He floated around, god he missed that look on Corey’s face.  His hands stroking Corey’s chin as he looked into those glassy eyes.  Fuck he wished he could touch Corey… Oh.  He smirked as he slipped into Scott who was still inside his ass, causing him to thrust his hips.  
  
“UNG!” Corey panted.  
  
“I could go again…” Scott pulled Corey back into a kiss.  
  
“C-can I tap out?” Corey panted.  
  
“Oh? “Scott slammed his pelvis up into Corey as he rotated his hips.  
  
“FUCKK…. H… hurry?”  
  
“I’ll do my best but I make no promises.” Scott grinned, opening Corey’s car door beside them before picking Corey up and carrying him in his hands as he fucked in and out of Corey.  
  
“SHIT…” Corey whimpered as he tried to ride through Scott fucking him hard, the cum and lube making an absolute mess of his body as he took the fucking, his mind leaving his body.  He didn’t want to cheat on Mason.  He had to tell Mason about this…  
  
_Why?_   Because he shouldn’t be cheating…  
  
_Then Mason should step up and bend you over the living room table and fuck you bare back till you shoot your load in the carpet._   Fuck…. Corey started fucking himself harder on Scott’s cock.  He was almost there.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on what was going on.  
  
_Mason would think you’re such a fucking slut right now.  Taking Scott’s cock like a fucking boss._   Oh shit… Corey leaned back and started cumming again.  The idea of what Mason would do when… if… he knew about this was enough to bring him again so soon.  Scott grinned.  
  
“Must be doing something right.” He flipped Corey’s cum coated body over and fucked him into the back seat of Corey’s car making sure he felt every thrust until he came and shot his load deep in Corey.  “FUCK.” He panted.  
  
“so good…” Corey cooed.  
  
“I’m taking this.” Corey glanced back to see his shirt in Scott’s hand.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“Need to clean off.” He began wiping his cock off as he walked away.  Shit.  Not again.  It was bad enough that he lost three items of clothes that he’d have to explain the absence of eventually but that shirt…  
  
“Hey Corey.”  
  
“Yeah?” Corey looked up.  
  
“You might want to go shower before you drive…”  
  
“I…. yeah.” Corey nodded sniffing himself and picking the shorts up from the pavement.  Slipping them on he stood on shaky legs and felt Scott’s cum leaking out of his ass as he walked back towards the campus.  He could really use a shower.  And maybe he’d throw the shorts in the team laundry room so that he could wear at least something clean home. His mind was so unfocused he didn’t hear the voices till he entered the locker room.  He went to his locker quietly and took his towel out and wrapped it around himself as he took his shorts to the washer.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
“I know right.”  
  
Wait… he knew those voices.  Corey blushed furiously.  
  
“How’d you find this?” Stiles asked from behind a stack of lockers.  
  
“I have no idea…” Liam seemed a little worried about how he’d stumbled upon this.  
  
“The hell is Mason thinking…”  
  
“What do you mean?” Liam frowned.  
  
“The hell is Mason doing letting Corey even fucking wear clothes… an ass like that deserves to be bare.” The fuck?  
  
_You know it’s true.  Mason should keep you fucking naked._   Fuck… again?  Corey felt himself hardening at the thought.  
  
“I know what you mean…”  
  
“And these are all videos Lucas shot of him?”  
  
“I don’t really think he knows they’re there…”  
  
“I don’t think he’d do that in front of them if he did…” Stiles commented as he turned his head, Corey was inching around the corner of the locker.  
  
“Yeah I… wha…” Liam looked up.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Scott…” He turned and looked at Corey who was blushing furiously.  
  
“Uh… hi.” Corey blushed as he waved at them.  
  
“Hi Corey who we totally weren’t watching dirty videos of.” Liam spoke fast.  
  
“I… how the hell do you keep secrets?” Stiles glared at Liam.  
  
“I usually have some prep time?”  
  
“Improve classes.  Look into them.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“Why do you smell like Scott?” Liam turned and looked at Corey.  
  
“I was just talking with him…”  
  
“Right… talking…” Stiles chortled.  
  
“You smell like his cum… did he fuck you?” Liam’s eyes lit up.  
  
“I…” _Tell them the truth._ “Yeah… he fucked me against my car…” Corey blushed.  
  
“Well then.” Stiles looked stunned.  
  
“Right out in public…?” Liam was getting excited.”  
  
“Yeah…” Corey felt better telling someone.  
  
“And Mason…?” Stiles crossed his arms.  
  
“I… Mason doesn’t know.” Corey looked down.  
  
“So you’re basically cheating on Mason… and I take it he doesn’t know about the cam whoring?”  
  
“Wha… no… I didn’t… I … Scott told me about the cameras and… I didn’t know.” Corey blushed.  
  
“Well your fans have been clamoring to have you back.” Stiles took the phone.  “Please tell me this horny bitch is back.  I miss watching his tight ass fucked by that big dicked guy and that toy.” He looked up at Corey who was blushing.  
  
“I didn’t know..” He tried to stand his ground.  
  
“You’re fucking horny right now knowing people got off on watching you beat off with out your knowledge aren’t you.”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Liam.”  
  
“Big time.” Liam smirked, before hooking a claw in the towel and tearing it from Corey’s body, making him jump after it.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
“Good call Liam.” Stiles nodded, walking up and taking a hold of Corey’s cock by the base.  “I hope this means more guys are going to show up and cram their big dicks down every whole this whore has…” He felt Corey’s dick flex in his hand.  “That really turns you on doesn’t it.”  
  
“yes…” He whimpered.  
  
“Tell you what… you want us not to tell Mason all this… I think you’re going to put out for us.”  
  
“Put… out…” Corey looked up at Stiles.  
  
“Scott got to fuck you.  I think it’s only right we do.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“And Mason’s always said you could suck start a vacuum.” Liam smirked.  
  
“He… he didn’t…” Corey’s voice broke.  “D-did he?” His cock throbbing in Stiles’ hand.  
  
“Does it matter?” Stiles interjected.  
  
“No.” Corey nodded before sighing. “C-can we do this in the shower…?”  
  
“I’m game.” Liam stood up, his hard cock already tenting his jeans.  
  
“You think you can handle the both of us?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
  
“B-both…” Shit.  “Both how…”  
  
“Well one in front… one in back… but if you think you can handle two in your ass….” Stiles stepped into Corey’s personal space and kissed him stealing his breath away his eyes dilate with lust.  “I think we’d be okay with sharing you.”  
  
“okay…” Corey’s voice was tight.  
  
“Holy shit…” Liam had already opened his jeans and taken himself in hand.  
  
“I think Liam needs a little lip service.”  
  
“Okay.” Corey fell to his knees and kissed the tip of Liam’s cock before he flicked his tongue over the flared opening.  Corey knew his way around worshipping a dick.  
  
_Look at him sucking cock… doesn’t he look like a pro…_   Hell yeah.  Stiles stroked himself through his jeans as he watched the live sex show.  _Take it out… show me what you’re working with big boy…_ Lucas smirked as Stiles pulled his cock out of his jeans.  Once not so big, but a little bit of fox left in him had improved some parts of him.  Now he was almost as big as Scott was.  Lucas smirked. He couldn’t wait to see that big monster in action.  _Stroke it._   Stiles started stroking his cock as he watched Liam’s beer can thick nine inches slide down Corey’s throat with ease.  Fuck, this was going to be fun.  
  
Stiles moved over to where they were at and smacked his dick against Corey’s cheek getting him to look at him.  Corey’s eyes went wide as he pulled off and took Stiles in his mouth, his hands still working on Liam, stroking him at the same pace as what he was doing to Stiles’ cock.  
  
_That’s it my little cock sucking whore.  Swallow his dick, take it to the root._   Corey looked up at Stiles as he opened his throat and swallowed up along the length of him till he buried his lips flush against Stiles’ pelvis.  
  
_Don’t you love being so far down his throat?_ Fuck, no one’s been able to do that… fuck… his throat feels so fucking great.  
  
“Shit…” Stiles panted as he ran his fingers through Corey’s short hair.  “I hate to give you up, but Liam’s turn.” He pulled Corey off and shoved him on Liam’s cock before stepping to the side to pull his shirt over his head and to undo his jeans and boxers.  Slowly stripping off as Liam was enjoying being blown.  
  
“Back to Stiles….” Liam pulled out of Corey’s mouth pushing him to Stiles’ cock as he finished undressing himself.  
  
“Fuck…” Stiles took a hold of Corey’s head and began to slam fuck his dick down his throat.  Corey opened his throat and tried to relax as Stiles fucked his throat like a man possessed before pulling out.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“Shower time.” Stiles panted.  _Yeah… time to fuck his tight ass and make him beg._   Exactly… Stiles nodded to himself, and guided them into the showers.  He turned and started setting the knobs and stood under the spray, the water cascading down his body as he beckoned Corey to him.  Capturing Corey’s lips he began to kiss him as Liam crouched behind Corey.  Licking his lips as he looked at Corey’s dripping hole covered in what he could only assume was Scott’s cum.  
  
_Do it…_ The voice in his head spurred him on before he began to lick, nip, and devour the hole that opened up before him.  
  
“Oh fuck…” Corey moaned into Stiles’ mouth.  
  
“You think that’s something… wait till he’s in you.” Stiles smirked as he pulled Corey back into a kiss, capturing his head and holding him tightly as he took control over the squirming boy.  
  
_God damn you make a fine whore._   Lucas joined his hands into Stiles as they roamed across Corey’s body, smacking his glorious ass and drifting into Liam as he spurred him on to feast on not just Corey’s ass but Scott’s leaking cum.  Liam’s eyes dilated as he realized he was swallowing his Alpha’s cum, and it did nothing for his rampant hard on except make him all that much harder.  He couldn’t get enough of the taste of them together.  _Maybe you should suck the cum out of Scott’s balls…_ Fuck… Liam hadn’t ever thought of taking someone else’s cock in his mouth but the thought of Scott’s cock down his throat seeding his throat made him growl into Corey’s ass.  
  
“OH FUCK OH FUCK YES…” Corey whined.  Gods that was amazing.  
  
“Suck my cock.” Corey nodded as he was pushed down, bending at the hips and taking Stiles in his mouth.  “God fuck… yes.” Stiles took a hold of Corey’s head and began to fuck him faster.  
  
“So fucking hot…” Liam moaned as he looked over the long line of Corey’s bend back and watched as Corey swallowed Stiles to the hilt.  _You need to mount his fucking hole._   Lucas slipped into Liam as he stood and spit on his dick, stroking himself before taking aim and slamming up into Corey’s quivering hole, making him deep throat Stiles all the more.  
  
_Fucking own his ass._   Liam didn’t need to be told twice as he began to pound away like all that he’d ever wanted out of life was buried deep in Corey’s ass and all he had to do was fuck it out of him.  He pounded on and on into him building up a brutal pace that no human would have been able to keep pace with but Corey simply whined and moaned around Stiles as he tried to keep standing in this bent position.  Fuck he was going to blow.  
  
“Slow down.” Stiles put a hand on Liam’s chest.  “Breathe…” He made Liam count slowly.  “Make it last.”  
  
“Last….” Liam nodded.  
  
“This your first time?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“I know it’s great.  But you need to take it slow.”  
  
“Slow…?” Liam stilled his hips.  
  
“That’s it.  Take your time.  Enjoy that ass.  It’s a fine gift and he’s giving it to you.” Stiles captured Liam’s eyes.  Lucas’ as well.  “Cherish it.  Don’t just burn through that tight ass.  You worship that fucking hole and you make him beg for more.”  
  
Shit… who had Stiles made his bitch before?  Corey wondered as he slowly worked his way up off of as much of Stiles’ cock as the pair of them were allowing me.  
  
_Holy shit…_ Lucas thought as he rode Liam’s body.  This was maddening for both of them, slowly torturing the pair as they fucked into Corey.  He’d never gone slow before.  It’d always been wham bam thank you ma’am but…damn.  There was certainly something to be said for going slow.  
  
“I can’t…” Liam whined.  He was right he was boiling over.  
  
“Switch with me.” Stiles pulled out of Corey and before he could adjust he was turned around and his mouth was planted on Liam’s cock.  
  
“Not better…” Liam whimpered.  
  
“I know.  But we’re going to trade off till we’re ready.” Stiles began to fuck Corey down onto Liam’s cock as it took his throat as fast as Stiles could make it.  He was working them to a fever pitch till he just stopped and went back to an insanely slow crawl.  
  
Oh fuck… just nut already… Corey whimpered.  He wasn’t sure what was worse, his need to cum or his need for them to cum.  But Stiles seemed to sense this and deliberately took his time, before pulling out of Corey and turning him around again and popping into his throat to the hilt.  
  
Fuck.  
  
_Shit… I’m not sure how they’re holding out…_ Lucas felt like his grip on reality was starting to loosen.  
  
“How’s that edge looking Liam?”  
  
“God… I… I…”  
  
“Almost there.  Good.” Stiles pulled Corey off of Liam and slipped out himself.  They stood there panting, Corey slowly stood up at Stiles’ urging.  He was turned around and his lips aligned with Liam’s as they caught each other in a kiss.  Stiles crouching down and devouring Corey’s ass.  
  
HOLY FUCKING HELL! Corey’s mind was going blank.  Stiles was humming a tune he hadn’t heard before and he wasn’t sure what was going on as his body seemed to scream with need to be fucked till he came.  All he wanted was to shoot his load while a cock expanded in his ass and shot in him.  But there was something else… it lingered at the edge of him.  
  
_Oh god… let me cum…._ Lucas whined.  
  
“Okay Liam.  Sit down.” Stiles nodded to the floor and Liam slipped down Corey’s body till he was sitting down and Stiles turned Corey so that his ass was pointed at Liam.  “Sit on his cock.”  
  
“Okay….” Corey bit his lip as Liam guided him down and the pair of them groaned together as they rested, Corey feeling so full of Liam just then.  
  
“Hold very still… as close as we all are, we’re only getting one shot at this this time.” Stiles pushed Corey and Liam back as he began to finger Corey’s tight hole around Liam’s cock, making sure to drag enough cum and lube down Liam’s shaft as he could as he kept stretching Corey who hissed at the stretch.  
  
“Do it…” Corey whined.  
  
_For the love of god DO IT ALREADY!_   Lucas all but screamed as Stiles lined his huge cock up against Liam’s already ridiculously thick cock and began to slid in.  
  
“SHIT!” Corey whined high in his throat as he tried to pull away from Stiles and go back up Liam’s cock.  
  
“Shoulders.” It took Liam a moment to realize what Stiles meant and he put his hands on Corey’s shoulders and pushed him back down on the pair of them as Stiles shoved up the length of Liam and past him by about an inch when he bottomed out.  
  
“OH GOD… TOO FULL… TOO MUCH… SO…”  
  
_For fuck sake, somebody move!?_   Lucas was caught between all three of them and the command went to all of them and as Stiles pulled out Liam shoved up into Corey.  The pair of them pinning Corey between them as they rubbed against one another, using each other as well as Corey’s tautly stretched hole for the delicious friction needed to bring them past that last edge and make them spill over it into the abyss that seemed to be waiting for them.  Just a little more… just a little… come on.. just…  
  
“FUCK!” None of them were sure which one of them said it or if it was any of them, none of them could be sure if someone hadn’t caught them in the act but it was enough.  Stiles felt Liam’s cum boiling as it sprayed up his flared tip and brought him screaming, his own cum firing back to hit Liam’s own cock head.  Corey tightened as he began to cum writhing against the pair that bookended him.  And somewhere in a nebulous place between all three Lucas was cumming from it all.  He’d spend much of the next few hours curled up in a ball in whatever place it was that he called home now, but that was worth it.  
  
Corey lay in the shower as they slowly pulled out of him.  He heard them talk to him, something about that being great and next time.  He honestly didn’t know.  He nodded weakly as they showered, dressed, and left him to the cooling shower.  He lay there in the pool of water on the cooling tiles while his body calmed down and caught up with what had happened to him today.  He dreaded Mason finding out any of this.  He’d loved every minute of it, even the helpless feeling of being caught and forced into something. But he didn’t want to hurt Mason.  He just needed more than Mason was willing to do to him.  He slowly, with aching bones, showered, and walked out to find his clothes in the drier.  A note from Liam and Stiles saying they’d catch him later was enough to make him smile as he dried off and waited for his clothes to finish.  
  
He slowly toyed with his spent hole and wondered if he’d ever go back to normal size as he pulled those thin shorts out of the drier and was happy for the warmth as he walked out of the school.  He got out and saw his cum down the side of his car and realized he’d have to go to the car wash before he went home.  He drove off towards the car wash and got out and cleaned the car and ran it through once so that it looked brand new and was thankful that worked.  Getting back in his car he was hoping he could get home before his parents did so that he wouldn’t have to explain why he was in just these insanely tiny shorts.  
  
_If worse comes to worse… tell them it’s a gay thing._   Lucas commented drying as he ran his hands down Corey, his body covering in goose pimples as he drove.  _Hang on… who’s that…_ Lucas drifted out of the car and went across the street to where Jordan Parish was looking at a picture Scott had sent him of Corey from Lucas’ Babylon account.  _Liam must have shared the log in…_ Lucas smirked.  He entered Parish and realized he’d been groping himself while watching Corey washing his car.  Those shorts….  
  
_Form fitting aren’t they…_   Yeah….  
  
_They’d look great on your night stick…_   I can’t…. I….  
  
_Sure you can.  Just pull him over for speeding… do a road side strip search… and a body cavity search…_   Lucas provided a spark in Jordan and before either really registered what was going on, Jordan was driving off and catching up to Corey with his lights and sirens going off.  Corey pulled over and Jordan got out, Lucas making him adjust the camera so it’d get a perfect shot of this.  
  
“Oh hey Jordan…” Corey blushed.  
  
“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?”  
  
“N.. no… was I speeding?” Corey bit his lip.  “I’m sorry it won’t happen again I…”  
  
“Step out of the vehicle.”  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“Out, now.” Jordan reached in and took a hold of Corey’s hair and pulled him almost out the window.  “Do I need to repeat myself boy?”  
  
“N-no… I’ll… I’m doing it…” Corey scrambled to open the door and Jordan let go of him to let him get out of the car under his own power.  He blushed as he stood there as people drove by.  You always got gawkers who liked to watch when someone got pulled over, to see if they knew the person.  “Wha…”  
  
“Turn around.” Corey nodded and faced his car.  “Spread ‘em.”  
  
“Jordan I…”  
  
“Spread. Your. Legs.” He smacked Corey’s inner thighs with his baton.  
  
“Yes sir.” Corey blushed as he spread his legs and Jordan proceeded with a slow and methodical full pat down, which wasn’t strictly warranted given his bare chest and thighs.  But when he stood back up he pulled back the elastic on the shorts.  
  
“HEY!?” Corey yelped.  
  
“This all you got on?”  
  
“Yes?” Corey’s voice sounded so tiny even to him.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“ok-” Corey didn’t have time to question it as Jordan simply lowered them to the ground.  
  
“step out of the shorts.”  
  
“I..”  
  
“Don’t make me repeat myself.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Corey stepped out of the shorts and Jordan picked them up with his baton before laying them in front of Corey with a flick of his wrist on the roof of the car.  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
“why am I naked?” Corey whined.  
  
“I need to perform a fully search.”  Jordan patted him down again, now even more absurd with him fully naked, but now the pad down included feeling his cock and bending it this way and that to make sure there was nothing hidden inside it, moving his balls and cock around to make sure it wasn’t hiding something strapped in tight to his body, and as humiliating as that made Corey fill it was as his ass was parted and Jordan shined his flash light on his puckered hole that he felt his face flush.  
  
“Looks like you had a lot of lube back here.  What’d you hide up your ass?”  
  
“Nothing…” Corey blushed.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Jordan rolled his eyes and began to finger Corey, adding more and more fingers.  
  
Oh shit… Corey bit his fist.  
  
_That’s it… a couple more fingers…_ Lucas smirked as Corey whined and whimpered.  _Keep going… almost there…_ Jordan simply nodded as all but his thumb being in Corey was all that kept him from being fisted right now as he felt around as far as his large hand would reach inside Corey.  
  
“I’ve got a lot of fluid here.  Want to tell me what’s going on or do I need to put my whole hand up here to see if you hid drugs or something up here.”  
  
“IT’S CUM!” Corey whimpered.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Scott, Stiles, and Liam fucked me today.” Corey blushed as he spoke fast.  
  
“And they left this much cum up in you?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“You’re just a regular whore are you?”  
  
Wait… what?  
  
“Jordan…”  
  
“I asked you a question.” He flexed his fingers and smacked Corey’s prostate.  
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUCK.” Corey whined.  
  
“Don’t make me ask again…”  
  
“I… I’m a whore…” Corey blushed.  
  
“I thought as much.” Jordan worked his fingers around a bit before pulling them out and wiping them on Corey’s bare leg.  “Makes me wish I had condoms on me.” Jordan shook his head as he stood up.  Corey started to relax but Jordan’s hand shot out and held his neck so that he was face down and stretched over his car.  “Did I say you could get up bitch?”  
  
“No sir.”  
  
“Then why’d you move?”  
  
“I thought…”  
  
“I thought… really?  That’s your fucking excuse you fucking whore.” Jordan smacked his ass.  “How about I thought you needed something in this fucking ass of yours.” Before Corey could ask what he meant the baton was up to the guard in his ass.  
  
“FUCK!” He hissed and whined as he went up on his tiptoes.  Shit shit shit shit…. How was this happening to him AGAIN?!  
  
_That’s it Jordan, show him who owns that fucking ass._   Lucas smirked as Jordan turned the baton around and around in Corey’s ass and used it to lift him almost off the ground.  Fuck… this was all too much.  Can’t I just go home and ice my ass while it heals?  Corey thought to himself.  
  
“I think we have a failure to understand one another.” Jordan bit out as he pulled Corey’s head back.  
  
“What’s going on…?”  
  
“I’m going to fuck you like a whore right here for everyone to see.” Shit…  
  
“J-jordan…”  
  
“No.  You’re not talking your way out of this.” Jordan slammed the baton against Corey making his body shiver at the cold air going into his stretched hole but the pressure on his prostate and the exposure had him hard and dripping on the side of his car.  
  
“not against my car… please… I just washed it…”  
  
“I saw you.” Jordan licked the shell of Corey’s ear.  “Those fuck-me shorts barely holding that ass in place as you washed your car… I should make you cum all over it so the whole fucking town knows you’re a fucking whore.”  
  
“Please… I’ll do anything.” Corey cooed, panting as Jordan’s strength held him aloft by the thing in his ass and still had the strength to slowly fuck him with it.  Hell hound strength seemed to count for a lot here.  
  
“You know you make me so fucking hard…” Jordan ground his suit pants covered erection into Corey’s thigh.  
  
“Fuck me with your cock…” Corey moaned.  
  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you?  Fuck you on my big fucking cock.”  
  
“Yeah… please…”  
  
“We should post some of those videos of you so the whole pack can see you for what you are.”  How many videos where there?  Corey whimpered.  
  
_He’s begging… oh you want to fuck that cunt of his so bad… don’t you Jordan._  
  
“Damn right.” Jordan murmured.  
  
“I’ll do anything not to have that happen.” Corey bit his lip.  
  
“That so bitch?” Jordan was plastered to Corey’s back.  
  
“Yes… anything.”  
  
“Then get on my cock.” Jordan pulled back so fast that Corey had to cling to his car to slowly lower himself, his naked ass on full display in the headlights of the police car as people drove around and looked at him and talked amongst themselves.  Corey hung his head and knelt down and began to feel Jordan up through his pants, before he looked up.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Don’t make me spell it out for you bitch.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Corey reached up only to have his hands smacked away.  
  
“With your teeth.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Corey peeled Jordan’s fly down and nuzzled into his bare cock, lavishing the hard thick base with his tongue as he looked up at Jordan who nodded and he pulled the huge fucking thing out into the open and began to bob on the end of it.  Holy fuck… it had to be damn near twelve inches and thick as all fucking get out but as his jaw ached from blowing Jordan, he was only now starting to worry about taking this dick in his ass.  Shit, how was this supposed to work?  But as he bobbed on the exposed cock Corey started realizing something very important to this whole endeavored.  
  
Stiles was roughly ten inches, Scott was ten and a half easy.  Jordan’s extra inch and a half length and maybe an extra inch around to Scott was proving hard to get all the way down his throat.  He wasn’t going to be able to deep throat him all on his own.  Fuck, what was he going to do if it wasn’t enough?  What…  
  
_Calm your ass down._   Lucas’ voice rang out in his mind and Corey felt himself relaxing without meaning to.  As his breathing evened out and his heart rate followed the voice spoke again.  _Now, you know you can shape shift your whole body… what about your throat, just your throat?  Can you change it to be wider to take more of him in?_   Could he?  He frowned.  He’d never done anything like that before.  Then again he’d never changed himself into Scott or Liam before today.  
  
_Don’t think about it.  Just do it.  Make your throat fit his cock like a glove._   Corey looked up at Jordan and caught the inhuman flame in those eyes and the challenge in those eyes was enough to spark something in him.  He set his throat to vibrating as felt it slip and move.  He relaxed his throat and felt it shifting as he kept sucking, but as his mouth and throat reshaped, he swallowed down Jordan’s cock till his lips were at the base of that thick foot long hog.  
  
“Holy shit.” Jordan panted.  
  
Yeah… Corey thought to himself as he shaped his throat to hug every curve and vein to Jordan’s cock, like his throat had been specifically made just for Jordan to fuck his cock balls deep into.  In a way that’s what Corey had just done.  But Jordan didn’t know that.  All he knew was he’d finally found the first person in his entire life who’d taken every inch of him and not only not complained but kept going till he was almost all in his mouth.  Corey pulled back from deep throating Jordan and licked his lips.  
  
“Are you ready to fuck my ass sir?” Corey smiled.  
  
_Holy shit._ Lucas’ cock throbbed.  
  
“Holy shit.” Jordan squeezed his cock to keep from cumming right there.  His eyes glowing with hidden fire as he raked his eyes down Corey’s naked body.  “Get your fucking ass over here.” Jordan went to the curb and sat down, shucking his pants down around his ankles as Corey walked naked, his ass making him wince as he turned, flashing the gathered crowed his naked body and full hard cock as he presented his ass to Jordan.  “You lubed enough?”  
  
“Yes.” Corey nodded, before firm hands took a hold of his hips and pulled him into a sitting position that in one smooth motion buried all twelve inches of Jordan Parish’s cock to the hilt in his ass.  “HOLY FUCKING HELL!” Corey screamed bloody murder as he thrashed around.  
  
“Damn… not taken anyone this big yet?” Jordan let Corey get used to the sheer size of him.  
  
“no.” He ground out.  
  
“Makes me feel special.” Jordan smirked.  
  
“You’re in a class all your own.” He whimpered out as he rotated his hips and grinding on Jordan’s lap.  
  
“You keep that up and you’re going to get your creamy dessert way too early…” Jordan stilled Corey and held him tight as he struggled to control his breathing.  
  
“Trying to say you can’t keep up with me pound puppy?” Jordan arched a brow at that. “I suck at dirty talk?”  
  
“Or you just trying to be bratty so I fuck you harder.”  
  
“It working?”  
  
“You tell me.” Jordan bounced Corey on his lap and stole his breath away as he kept on bucking him up and letting him slide back down his thick pole.  
  
“FUCK.” Corey hissed.  
  
“Problems?” Jordan grinned, his claws extending as he clutched Corey’s hips.  
  
“The crowd…”  
  
“The glare obscures enough….”  
  
“Are you…”  
  
_Less talk more fuck._   Corey’s eyes went glassy as Jordan gave a harder thrust, causing his massive balls to swing up and smack against Corey’s tight nuts.  
  
“Shit…” Corey moaned.  It was strange.  It was like the voice in his head spurred them both on.  But he clenched around Jordan as he bottomed out, hooking his legs behind Jordans and using that to get the leverage to fuck himself down hard and fast to get Jordan to balls deep in his tight ass again.  
  
“You little bitch…” Jordan groaned.  
  
“Been called worse…” Corey Huffed.  “Especially today.” He began to buck himself up and down on Jordan, riding him like a sex toy.  
  
“You think you can handle all of this you tight little bitch.”  
  
“Try me brimstone balls.”  
  
“That one I like.” Jordan smirked, practically mauling Corey’s neck as he latched on and began to bite and suck on him.  
  
“SHIT….” Corey moaned, his movements faltering as he staggered, having to catch his breath and take control over this situation again, wrenching it from Jordan, determined to be in control of at least one thing today.  
  
“You like that don’t you.” Jordan chuckled.  
  
“Y-yes…” Corey whimpered.  
  
“Then you should like this…” Jordan’s claws dug into Corey’s side slightly as he closed his eyes and let his mind focus on his powers.  
  
“What… wh… wait…” Corey frowned.  
  
“Problems?” Jordan all but purred against Corey’s neck.  
  
“Is…” Corey blushed as he turned slightly to look at Jordan.  “Is your dick heating up?”  
  
“Yes it is.” He smirked.  
  
“H… how is that happening…?” Corey bit his lip.  
  
“Special talent…”  
  
“That’s all I get?”  
  
“Oh that nowhere near what you’re going to get….”  
  
“Promises promises…” Corey managed to get out before Jordan turned him and laid him face first in the grass and bottomed out into his ass before brutally breeding his tight cunt.  
  
“Oh it’s not just a promise, more than a threat.  I’m going to breed you like none of those fuckers were able to today and I’m going to make you fucking feel my cock long after I get off and shoot my load in you and leave your cum dump of a cunt dripping my load.” Jordan growled as he pounded faster.  
  
“FUCK…. Yesh….. yes fuck yes… god… keep going…” Corey shivered.  
  
“FUCK…” Jordan groaned, his claws digging into the ground over Corey’s shoulders as he seemed to straddle around Corey’s frame and fuck him into the ground.  He was so distracted with the tight velvet like heat he was fucking into that he didn’t realize the crowd had come closer till there were hands on his bare ass speeding up his pounding.  
  
“OH FUCK OH FUCK… DAMN…” Corey whined.  
  
“I can handle this.” Jordan glared at the guy touching his ass.  
  
“Just trying to help.  
  
“Step back and maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you go next.” Jordan barked and the guy held his hands up and walked away.  
  
“y-you’d let them ha-have me…. A-after…”  
  
“Fuck no.  Bastard touched my ass without permission; he can do without your sweet ass unless he wants to eat my fucking seed out of your ass.”  
  
“shit…” Corey whined out as he fucked back, rutting himself between Jordan’s heated cock and the mud that was barely holding the grass he was crushing with his body as he all but fucked the mud under him.  
  
“So fucking close… so fucking…”  
  
“Don’ t tell me.. SHOW ME…” Corey groaned.  
  
_Fucking nut in him you fucking dog!_   Lucas trust that need into every cell of Jordan’s body as he slipped into him and road their joined orgasm as they flooded Corey’s over fucked ass.  
  
“FUCK… SO HOT…” He moaned and whimpered as he fucked himself back, reaching under to take himself in hand as he came on the grass, trying to stay upright as he shivered and worked to stay conscious.  Fuck, what was up with these guys and how fucking horned up they were today?  Fuck he just… could he go home and rest now?  He lay there panting as Jordan pulled out and wiped his cock on Corey’s ass.  
  
“Can’t wait to have you again…” Jordan chuckled.  
  
“sure… why not.”  
  
“Just keep the speed down, will you?” Jordan panted, heading back to his car as he redid his suit pants and looked back at Corey.  “You better get on home.” Jordan snapped a picture of Corey’s leaking ass.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m sure you’re going to need to ice that thing.” Jordan smirked as he walked back into his car and started to get in.  People weren’t sure what was going to happen next but Corey got up and became invisible in the shadows as Jordan sped off.  Unable to find him, he grabbed his shorts and drove off quickly before they realized he’d even gotten in the car.  He stopped a mile away and pulled on his shorts.  Fuck… what was going on?  
  
_Do you care?_   Well… no… but… _It was hot wasn’t it?_   Yeah… but…  _And he really liked that they’d taken charge in public hadn’t he?_   Yeah… Corey bit his lip.  He’d really liked it.  He couldn’t deny that, no matter how he looked at it.  
  
_And your massive hard on kind of says you liked it too._   Corey looked down and blushed, realizing not only was he hard and leaking again already, he’d fallen out of the shorts entirely with his sizable cock throbbing.  Shit.  
  
_Isn’t that something… you seem to be turned on by being naked in public and fucked hard like a fucking whore._   He did.  Corey blushed and reached down to stroke himself. Yeah…. He did like it.  Fuck he loved it.  Every fucking second of it, from the ache in his ass, to way he felt more fulfilled than he had in ages.  Fuck.  
  
_Maybe if you call Scott he’ll call you somewhere to take your shorts from you._   Maybe… but did he want that?  Yeah.  Yeah he did.  But he also needed to ice his ass and take it easy just a little bit, maybe after he lay down for the night.  His hand drifting back to his cock and stroking himself as he drove home, he parked his car and slowly slid himself back into his shorts as he looked at the house.  All dark.  No one was home… biting his lip he lifted his ass and slipped the shorts off.  He reached under his balls and began to finger himself.  Taking stock of the damage so far and slowly drifting into playing with himself.  
  
_Leave the shorts off._   Corey blushed.  Walking into the house naked?  Could he do that?  The throb of his cock screamed that he was going to do it.  _Open the door._   Corey reached out and opened the car door, exposing the long line of his naked body’s unbroken line of flesh to the world.  _Step out._   Shit… he was doing this.  He was really doing this… right the fuck now… He stood up and stepped out of the car standing there naked and swallowing as he looked around nervously.  
  
_Walk slow._ Corey moaned low in his throat as he closed his car door and walked towards the house.  _Finger that ass._   Corey’s hand cupped his own ass and worked down the cleft of his ass before finding his puckered hole and sliding two fingers in.  
  
“Fuck…” He moaned as he walked into the house and carried his shorts in his other hand.  He was working himself up, he was going to have to beat off when he got to his room.  Walking the house naked like this was insane.  Why hadn’t he tried this before?  He opened his door and flipped on the light.  
  
_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_   Lucas’ spirit jumped as the light came on and there lay Theo buck naked on Corey’s bed stroking his cock, Corey’s secret stash of sex toys out in the open.  
  
“Hey there sexy.”  
  
“T-theo… what are you doing here?” Corey gaped at him.  
  
“I thought I’d surprise you and maybe get to fuck you like everyone else has been… and then I find out you’re not home yet.”  
  
“I got held up at the car wash…”  
  
“I heard.  Jordan gave you a 5/5 on the fuck you gave him.” He held up his phone with photos of Corey’s dripping hole.  
  
“shit… who’d he tell?” Corey took the phone.  
  
“Just me, Liam, Scott, and Stiles.  We’re enjoying that so far four out of the five of us have had your hole.  I’m the last to get to fuck you.” Theo grinned.  “Though damn, if I’d known you’d be naked this whole time I might have met you downstairs….”  
  
“Uh..” Corey blushed.  
  
“Problems?”  
  
“I was actually wanting to rest my ass for a bit.”  
  
“I’ll go slow.” Theo smirked.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Corey.” Theo stood up and put Corey’s hand on his cock as he gripped the back of Corey’s neck.  
  
“W-what….?”  
  
“I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck your hole, and then I’m going to fuck you slow and steady and when I’m done you’ll have been had by five of your friends today.”  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“It’s happening.”  
  
_You know you want this._  
  
“Okay.” Corey nodded, his cock rock hard in response to all this.  
  
“Let’s start small.” Theo kissed Corey and slowly jerked him off while making out with him, the door to the room open, and the window Theo crawled through still open wide to the black night with the lights on.  Corey was giving in and letting his body relax when a thought hit him.  
  
“The cameras…”  
  
“Good point.” Theo pulled out his phone and went to the link Liam gave him and with a click of a button the cameras were life.  
  
“Did you just...”  
  
“Yep.” Theo smiled as he pulled Corey to the bed and began to make out with him as he pushed him back on the bed, the pair of them buck naked as they made out.  His hands roaming over Corey’s bare body cupping his ass and rutting against him as they took a bit of frottage against one another, catching each other’s cocks in each other’s Adonis belt, their flared heads finding sweet friction on those tight pelvic muscles.  
  
“Fuck…” Corey whimpered into Theo’s mouth as they made out.  
  
“I can do so much more than just fucking your tight ass.” Theo whispered.  “There’s a whole world of things I can do to you.” Theo leaned in and nibbled on Corey’s neck as he spread Corey’s legs, placing himself so that he would move towards Corey’s ass and Corey’s cock would be trapped between their abs.  Theo thrust and instead of fucking into Corey’s ass Theo’s cock was thrust into the cleavage of Corey’s ass as he worked the wide head of his cock against Corey’s taint and Corey’s cock against his abs.  
  
“F-fuck… how is this making me hornier?” Corey whined.  
  
“Because Intergluteal sex isn’t meant to get you off.  This is foreplay.” Theo leaned in and captured Corey’s lips and began to make out with him keeping this position going as his swollen tip raked across Corey’s hole.  
  
“Shit.” Corey whimpered.  
  
“I’m going to take you apart and hundreds of thousands of people are going to watch you beg me to fuck you.” Theo grinned as he nipped at Corey’s jaw line.  Shit, much more of this and he would beg.  But where there really that many people watching them now?  Corey looked at Theo and Theo held up his phone showing them on the bed and he zoomed in on the view counter.  1,291….. shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.  That many people were watching them right now… Corey shivered.  “That’s right.  Let’s see how much you can take.” Theo smirked, putting his phone down and arched back, taking Corey’s foot in his hand and messaging it.  
  
“Whe…”  
  
“Where’d I learn to do this?  You’d be surprised what I picked up on my travels.” Theo had spent nearly his whole life with the Dread Doctors and he’d learned methods for driving men wild in bed, seduction worked as easy as fear or pain most times.  He licked Corey’s ankle and licked his way up this inner thigh, stopping to nibble here and there before licking up the back of Corey’s balls and the length of his cock to swallow the bell end in his mouth and take Corey to his throat.  Corey’s eyes went wide and Lucas felt himself getting hard.  He hadn’t expected any of them to want to suck Corey off too, this changed the play book up a notch.  
  
_Swallow him._   Came the order as Theo kept pushing down, his eyes on Corey’s shocked face as his flared tip pushed pass the start of Theo’s throat and embedded itself deep in his squirming circle of flesh.  
  
Holy fucking shit…. Corey wasn’t used to being the one serviced  And especially not by someone who could just deep throat eight inches of dick in one go like this.  Sure most could get most of him in their mouth but not a lot of guys knew how to deep throat.  Too much about instant gratification anymore, but the way Theo held him there, letting the spasm of his throat toy with his sensitive tip showed he’d been classically trained by someone.  But Corey couldn’t think about that as he was shivering from being held in that tight flutter.  He groaned as Theo came off of him with an obscene pop.  
  
“Not bad.” Theo smirked.  
  
“Fucking amazing…” Corey whimpered.  
  
“Still hurting back here?” Theo’s thumb brushed Corey’s abused hole and he whimpered.  
  
“yeah…”  
  
“There are other things we can do.” Theo spun around and angled his cock so that he painted Corey’s lips with his precum before Corey opened his mouth and took him in, Theo matching him as they sixty nined.  Corey swirled his tongue along Theo’s cock that was almost the same size as his own, just slightly larger and seemed to fit into his mouth perfectly.  Swallowing around him, Corey took Theo in, in and in till Theo could feel Corey’s lips on the base of his cock.  Theo matched him stroke for stroke.  They were clearly evenly matched in skill and angle.  There were somethings that being near equals in height made easier.  Corey moaned, fingers were exploring his ass and opening him up to a whole new world of pleasure.  Taking the hint Corey reached for his lube and wet his fingers to find Theo’s ass already lubed and open.  He paused.  
  
Had Theo planned on fucking him or getting fucked?  But a twist of Theo’s wrist getting three fingers firmly against his prostate burned that question right of Corey’s mind as he lay there swallowing around Theo trying to keep up.  How had he fallen behind in this dance?  
  
_I don’t know who to possess here…._ Lucas settled for slipping into both and feeling their bodies from every angle.  They were building.  Fuck they were going to cum like this.  He wasn’t sure if he could or not, but he was going to try to influence their orgasms and feel it, having learned that sometimes just being in the body while it came was enough for him.  The three of them were almost there when Theo popped off of Corey’s cock and Corey mimicked him, breathing in heavy panting breathes.  Theo turned and kissed and nipped his way up Corey’s body till they were flush against one another and making out again.  
  
_Come on guys… SOME of us really fucking need this…_ Lucas felt half cheated.  
  
“Maybe a little rimming will get your tight ass loose enough to want me fucking you.” Theo smirked as he kissed Corey again, his tongue dancing around in Corey’s mouth miming what he planned to do to Corey’s ass.  Corey whimpered into his mouth, before Theo pulled back.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“Don’t worry.” He crawled down and lifted Corey’s balls, taking Corey in hand and stroking him as he licked his way back to Corey’s leaking hole and began to devour Parish’s cum along with what was left from the other three loads up in there.  He was snorting and lavishing his tongue, so deep and so good when Corey felt Theo tap his hip to get his attention and indicated that he should flip over.  Frowning but with Theo’s help he flipped, Theo’s tongue still deep in his ass and swirling around and spreading him wide as he ate him out.  
  
Fuck…much more of that an he might actually cum…. Shit.  
  
“T-theo?” Corey whimpered and Theo stopped, holding perfectly still.  The question clearly implied as he held his tongue in and his mouth open.  “P-please…” Corey bit his lip, and a finger traced the line from ass to balls and back on Corey’s body.  
  
_JUST ASK HIM!?!?_   Lucas poured all his need into Corey as he stood there absolutely ravenous for the release.  
  
“Fuck me Theo…” Corey moaned in a broken voice.  
  
“All you had to say.” Theo’s voice was deeper as he moved and eased his dick against Corey’s opening.  He smirked as he took a hold of himself and smacked his cock against Corey’s hole.  
  
“Fuck…” Corey yelped.  
  
“Oh we’ll get there.” Theo gave a cocky chuckle as he kept up smacking the tender flesh with his hard cock.  Playing with his meal like a cat with a mouse. Lucas wasn’t sure how either of them was thinking with anything but their dicks but he reached into Theo and tried to pour all his need into him.  Theo moaned.  “shit…”  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“Just really need to get in you.” Theo panted, his cock throbbing and oozing precum like an unkinked fire hose.  He shoved the tip in past Corey’s puckered opening and held just the tip in him, letting it flutter and quiver around him.  
  
“… A..are you cumming right now?” Corey frowned, trying to turn back.  
  
“Nope.” Theo smirked.  
  
“I…”  
  
“That’s just precum.” He slammed his hips forwards and back thrusting most of his cock into Corey and then back again so that he was only just in him.  
  
“SHIT!” Corey whimpered.  
  
“Like that do you?” Theo smirked as he punctuated his words with another decisive thrust that stole Corey’s breath away.  
  
“T-The-Theo…” Corey struggled to pant.  
  
“Yeah?” He slam fucked him again, toying with him all over again.  
  
“I….” He panted, looking Theo in the eyes.  “I need more.” He gave a dirty smirk.  
  
“Oh, ask and you shall receive.” He took a hold of the bruised flesh at Corey’s hips where Parish had clearly had a tight grip on him before and slammed hard down into him and kept himself there before rotating his hips and pulling all the way out before rapidly thrusting fully back to being entirely in Corey and back out before Corey could think about what had just happened.  
  
“f-fuck.” Corey’s voice broke as he lay there unable to do anything but take the pounding he was getting.  
  
“You still think you need more?” Theo was speeding up how often he was in and out of Corey’s ass but also lingering on how long he stayed fully embedded in him to the hilt.  
  
“FUCK… Yes… more… god I need your cock in me.”  
  
“Not been called God in a while.” Theo smirked as he moved his hands, hooking them under Corey’s arms as he picked him up and as he slammed up into Corey’s ass, holding the position of fully in him, he pulled Corey back and up so he was sitting on Theo’s cock leaning at an angel away from him.  
  
“UNG!” Corey made an undignified sound as he hung there in mid air, unsure of what the hell was going on, his Brian couldn’t keep up.  
  
_Holy shit._ Lucas grinned.  _You Have him now._   He stroked his hands down Theo’s corded back muscles as he held Corey like this and using his shoulder lifted Corey up and down on his cock, fucking him like a fleshy doll as he owned his ass.  
  
“Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Corey wasn’t in the slightest bit of control and he knew it.  He was starting to get dizzy watching the wall behind his bed bounce up and down when suddenly he was looking at the ceiling, Theo laying on his back flat on the bed and he let go of Corey only to catch him as gravity made him impale himself to the hilt of Theo’s big cock.  Oh fuck….his mind was going blank as he fell into the head space where he wasn’t entirely connected to his body.  
  
“Oh fuck yeah.” Theo smirked as he spun Corey around on his cock and looked at the fucked out look in his eyes.  “You’re not even home are you…” He smirked as he took even more control over this fuck and fucked Corey rapidly like the rag doll he’d become with his mind so far gone.  Lucas smirked before slipping in and as he rode Corey, trying to chase that blissed out feeling, to know what Corey was feeling something unusual happened.  He wasn’t just possessing Corey… suddenly he was in the driver seat.  
  
“The fuck…” Corey’s voice came out of his mouth but it was Lucas speaking as he looked around confused as to what the hell was going on.  
  
“Let me recap.” Theo fucked harder.  “You’re a fucking cum dump whore and I’m riding your fucking ass for all you’re fucking worth.” Theo smirked.  “We caught up.”  
  
“Yeah… I just… OH FUCK YES RIGHT THE FUCK THERE!” Lucas whined, he’d always been a top, his body and mind wired that way but he wasn’t in his body.  He was in Corey and Corey was the penultimate bottom.  Lucas’ mind reeled as he tried to tighten Corey’s ass on Theo’s cock as he got his legs on either side of Theo’s hips and began to ride rough and hard on Theo’s cock.  
  
“That’s it… FUCK.” Theo smacked Corey’s ass.  
  
“Smack that ass.” Lucas growled.  
  
“Yes sir.” Theo smirked and licked his lips as he began to smack and grab that ass.  Kneading the mounds of flesh under his hands and he ground himself up into Corey’s ass.  
  
“Fuck…. So good.” Corey whined.  How the hell had Lucas never thought to try this while he was alive… fuck…. He… they… he wasn’t even sure where the line was or if there even was a line as Corey’s balls contracted and he came hot and hard, spraying Theo’s face with his cum.  
  
“Shit.” Theo smirked, bending his body and taking Corey’s cock into his mouth letting him finish strong in that warm wet heat of Theo’s throat.  
  
“OH GOD!” Corey and Lucas screamed as they came together again and again before both went limp and almost lost consciousness from the sheer pleasure running through them, Theo smirked and flipped them over on their back and rutted into them as he kissed Corey, snow balling his load back into his mouth.  Lucas felt himself slipping out of Corey but nothing felt real to him as he drifted out of existence, he’d be back, but this… this had sated parts of him that had been ravenously hungry for sex since he died.  
  
Corey simply writhed on Theo’s dick before Theo grunted, the muscles in his neck strained as he came in Corey his fists in the bedding on either side of Corey’s head as he panted in Corey’s face.  
  
“FUCK.” He panted, struggle to catch his breath.  That was new for him.  It wasn’t often someone wore _him_ out.  
  
“so good…” Corey said in a tiny voice that didn’t seem remotely connected to where ever the hell he was.  
  
“Damn, you are gone.” Theo panted, pulling out and delving down to eat his load out of Corey’s ass and enjoy himself in a slow rim job waiting on Corey to finish his ride on the bliss he was still reeling form.  Minutes turned into hours and Corey slowly came to laying naked on his bed, fully cleaned up and his sex toys put back away and sealed away.  He looked to his side and realized there was a note from Theo.  
  
_Corey,_  
  
_That was fucking insane.  I’ve not had a fuck like that in forever.  Thank you.  I put everything away and shut the cameras down for now.  Not sure where your parents get in, but I made sure they wouldn’t find you all fucked out and dripping when they got home.  Hope you had as much fun as I did._  
  
_-Theo._  
  
Fuck… Corey looked and noticed his bedroom door shut and the blankets pulled up to his chest.  He yawned and stretched.  He only vaguely remembered loosing himself in the fucking and somewhere in the middle he’d just come unmoored and lost whatever thread of consciousness had kept him tethered to his body.  He’d never lost consciousness like that during sex.  Fuck…. He whimpered as he lay there and looked up at his room illuminated by the bedside lamp so it looked like he’d laid down and passed out with it on.  No one would have even thought it was weird that he’d gone to bed with his lamp on.  They would how ever think something was up if they caught him naked.  He noticed the short shorts in his laundry hamper and went to his dresser and pulled out a soft pair of fleece sleep pants that hugged the curves of his ass perfectly and a long shirt to keep him warm as he headed back to bed.  He was pulling back the blankets when Scott spoke.  
  
“You didn’t have to get dressed on my account…” Corey jumped as he turned and looked at Scott sitting in his window watching him with a smirk.  
  
“S-Scott…” He bit his lip, feeling naked even though he was clothed.  
  
“I figured you slept in the nude.  You seemed to enjoy being naked so much today.” He let his eyes linger over Corey’s body, tracing the lines of him with his eyes and licking his lips here and there.  
  
“I… I do… but my parents.”  
  
“I hear you on that.” Scott nodded.  “Don’t want them seeing too much…”  
  
“Yeah.” Corey blushed as he looked at the bed and then back at Scott before walking over towards him and feeling self conscious as he stood there.  “W-what’d you come for?”  
  
“Seriously?” Scott gave a playful smirk.  
  
“oh.” Corey looked down.  Sex, of course Scott had stopped by to fuck him.  He knew that.  He shouldn’t have thought…”  
  
“I was worried about you after everyone fucked you today, I wanted to know you were okay.”  
  
“You… you did?” Core bit his lip as he looked up at Scott’s eyes.  
  
“I’m your alpha.” His eyes went red.  “I care about everyone in my pack.  But you seemed to be going through something today.  I know you’re devoted to Mason…”  
  
“Mason….” Corey felt miserable now.  It clearly effected the way he smelled because Scott was from the window and holding him in seconds.  
  
“Hey.” Scott held him close as he rubbed his back.  “What’s the matter…?”  
  
“He’s going to hate me…” Corey broke down crying.  
  
“He doesn’t know does he?”  
  
“no.”  
  
“And you haven’t tried to tell him… that you need… _more_?”  
  
“I’ve tried telling him, hell I’ve tried to get him to do even some of what you guys did today.  And he freaks out if I play grab ass in public, let alone if I tried to get my hands down his pants in public.  He’s just… he’s not built for this…” Corey gestured around him.  “He doesn’t even know about the sex toys.”  
  
“Maybe you should tell him?”  
  
“He wouldn’t understand.” Corey shook his head, turning away from Scott.  “He’s great at sex… and it should be enough… I just… something’s just wrong with me I mean… I just don’t know how to commit to one person.  Even with Lucas I was always wanting him to share me in public or fuck me in front of people, some part of me is sick and twisted and needs this and…”  
  
“Sshhh.” Scott wrapped his arms around Corey and held him close as he soothed him.  “I don’t think you’re sick or twisted.  You just have desires.  You’re built to like it in public.  There’s nothing wrong with that.  And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
  
“I just… it feels like it’s wrong.”  
  
“It’s not.  And maybe you need to tell Mason that you’re doing things in public.”  
  
“And get a lecture about how dangerous that is or how someone might see?  He doesn’t get it Scott.” Corey’s voice dropped down as he let himself feel how fully he was in despair about this.  “I don’t know how to tell my boyfriend that I love him but I need him to make me stand naked in his kitchen and beat off for him.”  
  
“You want to be made to put on a show?”  
  
“I didn’t know about the cameras till today, but I’m okay with that.  I’m fucking throbbing hard not knowing if they’re on or not, and if Mason knew there were cameras in here he’d come in wearing like five layers of clothes.  Scott we’ve never done it anywhere but in one of our bedrooms.”  
  
“Really?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Really.”  
  
“My first time was in a car in the middle of the woods while we held Jackson hostage to protect him from himself.”  
  
“That sounds hot.” Corey smiled as he relaxed in Scott’s arms, his body seemed to start to smell like he was being turned on.  
  
“You like that do you?” Scott smirked, running his hands up and down Corey’s chest as he let his senses tell him how Corey was feeling.  
  
“Yeah… I do.” Corey turned and looked shyly at Scott’s eyes.  
  
“You don’t seem to have trouble telling me what you need.” Scott looked him in the eyes.  
  
“It’s different…”  
  
“How?”  
  
“You’re not as… repressed as Mason.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Scott you fucked me bare back in the school parking lot… I’ve never been able to feel Mason up in the parking lot.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“yeah.” Corey sighed.  
  
“So today…”  
  
“Things just… boiled over… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean for any of this to happen today.” He sighed as he laid his head on Scott’s chest.  
  
“Sounds like you need an outlet.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Maybe I can help with that.”  Corey was about to look up at Scott when he felt a clawed finger go down his back and his shirt fell open around him.  
  
“S-scott…” Corey’s eyes were wide as he looked up into Scott’s eyes.  
  
“I think you look good naked.” Scott smirked as he pulled the sliced shirt off of Corey and threw it across the room, reaching back to pick Corey’s ass up in his hands.  “In fact… I think you should be naked more often.” His claws punctured the tight fabric across Corey’s ass and sore outwards, leaving Corey’s ass hanging bare out in the open and as he tore Corey’s cock and balls fell out into the open.  
  
“Scott!” Corey flushed, burring his face in Scott’s chest.  
  
“Better?” He asked as he reached down and fondled Corey’s cock and balls before finishing tearing the sleep pants off of him.  
  
“yeah…” Corey nodded.  
  
“Good.” Scott turned for the window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in learning more about commissions, please contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony.


End file.
